Waking the Rose
by the lightmare
Summary: Lucinda has struck again. This time, a maiden in faraway Pu must suffer through one of the fairy's most outrageous spells yet. Sleeping Beauty set in the world of Ella Enchanted, Rosa must find her own way to break her curse, before its the end of her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The world of Ella Enchanted does not belong to me, but these characters are very much mine. **

**I've actually put A LOT of time and research into this tale, meaning I've been constantly skimming through both Ella Enchanted and Fairest to get the setting semi-accurate, and I've re-read The Brother's Grimm version of Sleeping Beauty numerous times. The name Rosamond is actually one of the many translations of the princess' name. **

**Also, the country 'Pu' is _NOT_ made up. It is mentioned in both Ella Enchanted AND Fairest, though it is only described as 'faraway'.  
**

**I've also almost created a new language and culture in the process, and have used "ü" in most of the Püzü words. **

**I hope you enjoy it. **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ONE**

In the little village of Shübü, located in the southern region of Pü, was where I was born. My parents weren't considered anything special, Father being a well respected blacksmith, and Mother being the local seamstress. In fact, they were considered common.

They were happy, charming folk, or at least that is the way I liked to picture them. My father never lived to see my birth, and my mother was not strong enough to endure labor. I was left an orphan.

I know not what would have become of me if my mother's three sisters hadn't of swooped in and claimed guardianship.

Despite never meeting my birth parents, I grew up happy, perhaps even wilder than I would have, should I have had proper parental guidance.

Oh there were rules, though. Silly one's that I would protest, such as wearing shoes inside our cottage. I spent most of my days outdoors in the chicken coop, playing with our goats or exploring the forest behind our house, all without wearing the slightest bit of footing.

If I were to dash inside for even a minute with my bare feet, Aster would snatch me up and force me into my pair of leather slippers. "If you would bother to wear them outside, Rosamond, you wouldn't be tracking that filth onto my freshly polished floors."

I would fight and argue, but Aster stood firm. In the end I would don the slippers, whining all the while.

However, Aster was the least of my worries when it came to the rules. If I stayed out of her kitchen and kept up with my chores, she was the more relaxed of her sisters. Althea, the eldest, was a worrier. With her around, I would constantly hear, "Rosa, don't wander off too far. I see storm clouds in the distance" or "My goodness, Rosa! You're skin is so golden! Perhaps you shouldn't go outside today. I wouldn't want you to get too much sun" or "Rosamond, dear, let me comb your hair. You're an absolute mess!"

Through all of this, Avery and Aster would shake their heads and throw me pitying glances, knowing better than to come to my aid. They had their own share of dealings with Althea's fretful antics. Though their opinions on how to raise me weren't exactly mutual, my aunts all agreed upon one thing; I was never to help with any sewing, whatsoever.

It had always been the most curious of my restrictions, and when I finally had the courage to question it, Avery gave me a long, grim look. "It was your mother's whole life, love. We wouldn't want you to end up the way she did."

Still puzzled, I asked, "Did she despise being a seamstress?"

Avery nodded, "She worked until the day you were born. Perhaps, had she not had worked so hard, she would still be with us today."

My aunt's over protectiveness never stopped me from pushing their limits. I remained defiant; climbing trees when I wanted, swimming in the river during the summer months, and always dancing in the rain.

But my longing to help Avery in the laundry room grew by the day. Watching her sit at her spindle, spinning her flax so elegantly and precisely made me resent my mother, and made me rebel even more.

One day, when my aunts were doing chores away from the cottage, I slipped into Avery's room and admired her collection of fabrics. They were all uniquely lovely. Deep blue velvets, light yellow crepe material, sugar pink satins. I ran my hands down each and every one, longing to use them to their full potential. What wonders could I make with these supplies?

Turning away from the last bit of fabric, a delicate lace the shade of butter cream, and I began to examine the rest of the room.

Shelves set neatly around the walls donned endless bobbins of thread and reels of yarn. I found myself mesmerized as I walked about. It was all so foreign to me; all I could do was wander around in awe.

I spotted Avery's loom in the corner, completely empty and ready to use. Fashion now days had changed so dramatically, that looms weren't really necessary. Tailors and townsfolk all favored ensembles freshly spun on a spindle over all other methods.

Avery was truly talented, and could easily handle such changes. She had taken over my mother's business after I was born. Sewing came to her naturally; a gift I longed for.

In recent times, her loom was only used when requested. It looked lonely, sitting bare in the corner, so I gently perched myself on its stool, fearing what would happen should I bump anything.

I soon understood why it was considered a trying activity. The bench beneath me was hard and stiff, and I quickly shifted in different positions, pretending what it would be like if I was really making a garment. It was nearly impossible to imagine, for I had never seen one in action.

I sighed, and wondered if this had been the same loom that my mother had owned. It very well could be. She could have sat on this very spot, years and years ago, making my baby clothes… little outfits she would never see me in.

Deep in thought, my eyes wandered to the left side of the room, where Avery's spindle sat. I went to it, examining every inch of it. I had never seen one up close before. It was made of deep red wood, the wheel gleaming in the afternoon sunlight that spilled through the window. I was completely drawn to it.

I reached out, ready to touch it, when I heard a scream.

I spun around quickly to find Avery in the doorway. Her face was milk white as she rushed me hurriedly out of the room.

Once my other aunts had arrived home, I was punished, and confided to my room for a week. Upon questioning, Althea sat me down and said to me seriously, "We love you more than anything in the world, sweet. We couldn't have asked for a better niece. But you have got to listen when we set boundaries."

I grumbled. Boundaries were set to be crossed, in my opinion.

Althea read my mind, "You will do as we say, Rosamond."

I despised being obedient, and to punish my aunts I subjected them to the silent treatment for weeks. It did little good, and upon attempt to test my limitations, I found that Avery's sewing room had been locked up tight.

As I grew older, I noticed that I was much different than the other children I spent time around. When suffering emotionally, I was surrounded by the strangest of occurrences.

Once, when a boy stole my watering pale, I chased after him in earnest, trying to retrieve it. As quick footed as I was, he was much faster, and I struggled to keep up. I quickly became hysterical, and the moment I shouted for him to stop, the boy halted as made of stone, eyes unfocused, standing in mid-sprint.

It wasn't the first time I had experienced peculiar happenings. Another time, while playing with others, I skinned my knee. It was a deep gash, but before anyone could get more than a seconds glance of it, it simply began to heal. New flesh sprung forth rapidly, leaving my knee as good as new.

Afterward, the local children wanted very little to do with me. My unexplainable actions frightened them. Truth be told, they frightened me, as well.

These anomalies were enough to perplex even my aunts. Althea summed it up by calling it, "getting what I wanted." She said it was possible that I thought about things so hard, that they just happened to go my way.

I accepted this answer, though the neighboring children did not. I quickly became an outcast, and spent less and less time playing with those my age. I found refuge only with the animals we kept.

When feeling lonely, and there was no one to talk to, I could make the chickens strike up a conversation, though they were never any good at it.

One afternoon, while in the midst of conversing with our hens, Aster stepped in the coop to collect eggs. In excitement, I made each and every chicken cluck out salutations. It was the first time for me to demonstrate my abilities.

Aster didn't seem to hear.

I made Flüra, the chicken nearest her, cackle yet another greeting.

Still, Aster acknowledged nothing and continued filling her basket with eggs. "What are you doing out here all by your lonesome?" She asked me,

"Talking to the chickens," I said, as if it were obvious.

She didn't take me seriously, "Oh, you are, now? Well, tell them they should start pulling their weight around here. They've been slacking off on the eggs lately."

Frustrated, I replied, "No, truly! I was talking to them and they can talk back! Did you not hear?"

Aster turned and stuck her hand behind her ear, as if trying to listen intently. I knew she was humoring me, but I took the chance and made the coop explode in noise.

Nothing. No reaction. "They certainly are chatty today." Aster said, looking puzzled.

My annoyance bubbled to the surface, "I promise, aunty, I promise! Can you not hear them?"

"Child, I don't hear a thing. Now you listen here," she got down on my level, looking severe. "I don't mind you playing your little games, love, but you have got to be careful who you tell things to. Even though I know you, and your family knows you, you're out to scare someone who doesn't."

I understood. Hearing voices wasn't normal, not even with our lot. Not even in faraway Pü, so close to Fairyland.

From then on, I kept my bizarre doings to myself, for if I ever mentioned them to my aunts, they would become anxious, and I knew that it was best for my own protection.

* * *

**A/N: The first chapter. I've written up to chapter 7 so far, and I've completed the epilogue, but I will be posting them slowly so I can tweek the things I dislike, and make sure the story stays in character. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to put up chapter 2 after all. I've written quite a bit so far, and I am eager to get my finished chapters online.**

**Thanks to those who have already reviewed. I really, really appreciate it. **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

*******

Soon, despite my thinking I never would, I developed a childhood friend named Dürek, who was only a few months younger than I. His mother and my aunts were always on good terms, so I spent many days exploring the outdoors with him. He was an adventurer, much like myself. Perhaps it was he who instigated my tomboyish behavior, but we quickly became inseparable, and I considered him my soul confident.

We were definitely a pair, though how my aunts could stand us was beyond me. If I was a handful on my own, Dürek made us double the trouble. Most days were ended with us being scolded, and Dürek being sent home.

Looking back, it was obvious what my aunts were hoping for. I was such an abnormal child, with an unpromising future. Dürek was the only one who could sympathize with me, and they allowed us to spend the days together in hopes that a romance would bloom.

They were left disappointed on that account. I could never have viewed Dürek as more than the brother I never had, and his feelings for me were quite mutual.

By the time I was twelve, my wild streak was as uncontrollable as ever, yet I began to blossom in other aspects. My exotic froth of blond curls became less kinky and unmanageable, but instead hung in loose ringlets down my back. My complexion began to glow, even throughout the winter months when the sun was scarce. I was considered lovely, which I never believed to be true. Since beauty was of no concern of mine, my feet stayed dirty, my hair stayed tied back, and when alone, I would wear daring dresses that barely came passed my knees.

For my thirteenth birthday, my aunts purchased me a lute. By this I was much delighted, and I spent many months squeezing in practice time between my chores. In only a short amount of time, I began to excel at it.

Quickly after that, I truly discovered my knack for vocals, perhaps not as talented as any native Ayorthaian, but nevertheless, my songs pleased those around me, and soon after, I picked up dancing. I found myself being asked to perform throughout the village. Boys my age were suddenly interested in me, as if I was completely new in town; as if they hadn't known me all their lives. I was asked to countless festivals, all of which I declined.

I found myself being accepted, something I had spent many years longing for. By the time I had gotten what I wished for, it was far too late. I wanted nothing to do with those who had chided me, and made me feel inferior. I resented my old childhood friends, and made no attempt to except their fumbling apologies.

It was around that time I realized my loathing of crowds, as well. Whenever I would wander into town, I was expected to put on an act; to entertain. Even if I was on a quick grocery run, I would be stopped and asked to sing, asked to play my lute sometime, asked to do a solo dance routine at the next Meeting.

Dürek remained the only person I could confide in. The only person who didn't want me around to just to perform like a puppet on a stage. I wasn't put on display with him.

As I aged, I frequented Shübü less and less. I found resolve in the forest around our little cottage. It was there I could truly be alone, and not have to be a marionette for everyone's enjoyment.

I began to hate my appearance, and in protest, my efforts in taking care of myself waned, until I truly looked feral, hoping to push away anyone who found me even remotely attractive.

It never worked, so I stayed out of sight.

Since I was forbidden to even wander anywhere near Avery's sewing room, I developed a habit of creating dresses out things I found in the forest. With needles whittled from twigs and twine as my thread, I made fashionable ensembles out of leaves, petals, and grass. My hand stitching, though sloppy at first, improved quickly, and the more I sewed, the more it intrigued me.

I found myself adding eccentric embellishments and layers and layers of flounces. How I wished my designs could be made into real outfits!

I decided that revealing my masterpieces to my aunts was the only way I could show them how serious I was to allow my talents to flourish. However, they were not only unimpressed, but angry. I was punished for disobeying orders, and I watched helplessly as my supplies and finished gowns were destroyed.

By then, I learned caution. Pushing my aunts limits did me very little good. I decided to forget about my dreams of being a seamstress.

*******

When I was in my fourteenth year, Shübü received the highest honor it possibly could. It had been selected as the next destination for the Biannual Püzü Royal Celebrations. Every other year, a town in Pü was chosen to host the grandest of festivals. Every noble in the entire country would be there, including King Ügene and his son Lügh.

The news was sent to Shübü a year in advanced, which sparked much controversy. King Ügene was becoming unpopular in the southern regions of Pü, due to an abundance of rainfall that was killing off several crops.

In Pü, our diet mainly consisted of fish, poultry, vegetables, rice and other grains. Sure, we feasted upon the occasional deer, rabbit or boar, but they were not our staples. When droughts and other natural disasters plagued the southern regions, which was normally an oasis, the whole country began to suffer.

Food, which we normally had in abundance, was beginning to be rationed. The country would soon face famine if conditions continued as they were, and even the castle would soon see the effects first hand.

The townsfolk said this disaster, though an act of nature, could be easily resolved by an act of compassion from the rich. If King Ügene were to open up his coffers and supply the south with enough money to cover the damages, headway could be made for the farmers.

No one in Shübü knew what sort of state the economy would be the year of the Püzü festivities, whether King Ügene would come to his senses or not. Should we be struggling to survive, there was no way our small town could host such an event.

Upon asking Avery what she thought about the situation, she smiled. "You must remember, love, that humans are tricky creatures. They are dishonest, they argue, and sometimes nothing will make them happy."

I felt unnerved by such an answer. Were we not human? Were we not proof that not all humans were dishonest? I shuddered to think that was how Avery really thought. But, on the other hand, what did I know about stately affairs? I was merely a commoner.

Dürek's point of view sided with the townsfolk. "I think a coup is in order." He said one day, while we were skipping rocks on the river. "I think it's time a new ruler stepped in."

"And who would you find suitable for such a job?" I teased him.

"Why, myself, of course!"

We both laughed, but I had to hand it to him. From the way things were going, I suspected that Dürek could probably maintain a country better than the royal family was doing.

When it came to the king's son, Lügh, the opinions varied. Some said he was as much to blame for Pü's conditions as his father, while others sympathized with him, and hoped that he proved to be a much better monarch when it was his time to sit on the throne.

In the months following the grand announcement, the gossip died down, and Shübü took on a somber tone. With the excitement gone, they were left to plan for the event. Shops in the market place were all expected to participate, to make it one night the royal family could forever remember.

It became much more trying than anticipated. Once the guest list had arrived, Shübü finally felt at a disadvantage. Not only would the king and his council be attending, but every dame and duchess in the land. Every lady and lord would come to experience the Püzü festival, along with any other well to do family who wished to travel.

It was decided that Shübü's three Inns would be rented out solely to the regal and wealthy, although unfair to any merchants that may be passing through. If the hotels could not accommodate the guest list, then citizens would be asked to give up their own houses temporarily.

This sparked yet another outrage. Soon the quickly approaching famine wasn't our only major concern. Merchants began to protest, and shops closed quickly, one by one.

Through all the turmoil, I stayed disconnected. I avoided town at all costs and spent less time even with Dürek. Being the local baker, he and his mother, Süfia, were in the heart of the confrontation.

With the town on the verge of rebellion, I found it hard to communicate with anyone.

Soon, Dürek and Süfia closed their bakery indefinitely. Their objection to the royal family began to cost them greatly. I considered us lucky. Though I was constantly fearful for the loss of my beloved chickens, they stayed on their roost, and food stayed in our bellies.

I couldn't imagine the work my aunts were going through to sustain our standard of living. Even when Dürek frequented our dinner table, there was always enough to go around, and Althea never complained.

"How ironic it all is," I muttered to Aster while we were milking our goat, Emüli. "This festival was thought to bring the land together, when really it's just tearing us apart."

"Ah, you've found it." Aster whispered.

Baffled, I replied, "I've found what?"

"The bigger picture." Aster's smile was uneasy. "If everyone would just step back and take a look at the bigger picture, we wouldn't be in this mess now."

I couldn't help but agree. All the pressure Shübü was feeling wasn't from the festival, but from their own human nature, and all I could do was sit back and empathize.

Aster was quick to take over Süfia and Dürek's position at the bakery. She said she did it for the good of everyone. She insisted on paying Süfia rent, five silver küzas a month, but it also brought extra money into our household. Despite the economic crisis, and the constant disputing amongst the local towns people, business boomed.

I often found myself in the back, baking loaves upon loaves of bread, cinnamon encrusted muffins, and cakes the size of chimneys. Aster's recipes were delicious, but not nearly enough to stop the continuous controversy.

Althea, who was an ace when it came to finances, began to run not only Aster's shop, but Avery's seamstress stall, which, sadly, was lacking in business. When everyone was fighting over food and money, clothing became the least of their worries.

"How do we manage to stay a float while everyone else struggles?" I asked Althea one day, while she was calculating on her abacus.

She frowned, "It isn't easy, love." Her voice softened. "I pinch küzas where and when I can, and we are lucky that Aster is doing so well, unlike most the other shops in town."

"Will we ever have to eat our chickens?" I steadied my voice in attempts to suppress the real anxiety I was feeling. Everyday I would come home, dreading to see a missing animal.

Althea chuckled, "Don't worry about your pets, sweet. They provide us much more than a simple meal."

It was true. The chickens brought us eggs, and the goats brought us milk and cheese. But what should happen if these supplies were to dry up, as the rest of Pü had experienced? I prayed it wouldn't come to such an unpleasant situation.

* * *

** A/N: I am still developing Rosa's character. I know that when writing in first person, it becomes easy to write your own personality into the main character. I am trying as hard as I can to steer away from that. **

**The next chapter follows the preparations for the festival. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've changed the name to something more definite. **

**I realized last night that I have written 11 chapters. Even though this story isn't proving very popular, I'm still going strong! I will probably update once a week; maybe more if I keep going at this rate. I just don't want to catch up to myself, since I lack motivation when it comes to fanfictions.**

**Also, thank you to everyone who has already left reviews. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

*******

With the festival drawing closer, the details had finally been laid out. It would be a traditional Shübü celebration, which I found appropriate. Our dances were probably not suitable for royalty, but we took pride in them. It was time the nobles saw how normal citizens of Pü really went about their lives.

The butcher was to supply fresh meat, which would be roasted over a spit in a customary Shübü fashion, while the Camilü Inn would make pints of their delicious güdrün ale. My aunts were in charge of the baked goods. For their labors they were paid handsomely. With fruit donated by a local trader, there were seventy pies to be made, over a hundred loaves of bread and one cake that could have been deemed a statue.

I wasn't allowed to help, which I was pleased about. Avery said I would just get under foot.

On the day Shübü's guests were to arrive, the uproar halted. Even the angriest of townsfolk began to help with the preparations. I decided it was best for me to stay out of the way entirely, for I had no interest what so ever in the festival.

I had been asked to accompany several boys in the village, all whom I declined. I settled on spending some much needed time alone, and decided I wouldn't be attending the celebrations altogether.

I didn't even bother to see the carriages roll into town. The royal family and the others would be here for two days before the festivities were even to take place. I supposed the king wanted to see that everything was going perfect.

By the end of the day, the guests were settled in, and I had not so much as left our little cottage. Dürek was kind enough to come and visit. He caught me during my afternoon tea.

"You should have seen the king's carriage!" He exclaimed as we sat on the front steps. "It was enormous! I'd never seen such a sight."

I sipped from my cup and listened intently, humoring him.

"And the prince," He went on with enthusiasm. "He had his _own_ carriage! His very own. It wasn't nearly as big as the king's, but it was spectacular."

"How many people have arrived so far?" I asked, assuming Shübü was surely to be overrun.

"There were over forty carriages, that's for sure. Not just the royal family, but there are people from all around Pü. And it's rumored that there are even more to arrive."

I was thankful our cottage wasn't near town. I would be driven mad if I lived right next door to the market, as Dürek did. He didn't seem to mind though. In fact, I hadn't seen him this excited about something in long while.

"I met someone," he added, cocking his head to judge my reaction.

Now, this was something I was interested in. "You've met someone? Tell me about her."

He did. Apparently she was a maiden from the nearby town of Ormünd. According to Dürek, she was lovely, smart, funny and courageous. "Why, she met with a band of ogres just on the way over here!" And she came from money.

"Please say you'll come to the festival, Rosa." He pronounced my name like everyone else in Pü did, with the 'o' sounding like 'ooh', his accent unmistakably Püzü. His eyes glittered, wanting my approval. I of course couldn't say no.

"You'll love her," he promised. "And she'll love you."

I doubted it.

The day before the festival was a busy one. Though Aster had banished me from her kitchen, I was in charge of delivering the baked goods.

The bread was the easiest to transport. I wrapped them in tight bundles and simply carried them in stacks to the town square, where tables were being set up. It was looking marvelous. More so than anything I had ever seen in Shübü

Massive logs were being bound into teepee shapes in the three fire pits. Wagons and carriages were being positioned in a symmetrical circle, their cabins facing the middle. A charming way to add privacy.

The butcher spotted me almost immediately, and directed me to a long, nearby table. Everyone, usually a gust and full of life, was silent as they worked. I couldn't say I minded. I preferred it this way.

No one running up to me saying, "Oh, R_ooh_sa, you need to come sing with the choir at the next meeting" or "R_ooh_sa, I tried to do a spin like you do, but I just couldn't manage it. Perhaps you could teach me to dance sometime." I enjoyed the time in town when I wasn't being noticed.

It was lucky to, for I had more important things demanding my attention. The bread had been easy enough to deliver, but I found it difficult to manage the pies.

Aster and Avery helped me stack pastry after pastry on a little wooden cart. The wheels wobbled as I rolled it down the dirt pathways through town.

It was a tiring task. As I could only handle a dozen at a time, I was constantly back and forth from town to the bakery.

By the time I had finished, the sun was settling low in the sky. I covered up the sweets with a cheese cloth. I wasn't worried about them being disturbed, for several armed guards would be taking up rank through the night, ensuring all of Shübü's labors didn't fall prey to dishonest company.

As I was about to leave, the butcher's wife, Edüa, approached me, all done with her chores for the day. "How're you feeling, lass?" She asked me, stretching.

I smiled, "I've been better. I don't think I've ever worked so hard in my life!" It wasn't exactly true. My aunts knew how to keep me busy.

"Don't let those women take advantage of you now." Edüa winked. "Have you been filled in on all of this nonsense?" She asked, looking around.

I shook my head. Nothing else had come my way since my visit with Dürek.

"More people are arriving," She scoffed at the very thought. The news didn't surprise me. "The Inns are almost as full as they can go. Pretty soon Mr. Camilü will be out on the streets with his entire family. Offered 'em a place to stay, we did, if it boils down to that."

"Have the arrivals been much of a hassle?" I wondered aloud.

Edüa lowered her voice. "The nobles have been a demanding lot, that's for sure. Half the towns busy just trying to make 'em happy! They complain about this, they complain about that. One even mentioned he didn't know if we'd have any suitable food for 'em to eat. Said our poultry looked questionable."

Such an insult!

"And the king hasn't stepped foot outside since he made a grand old appearance of getting out of his carriage. It's a joke, it is. All of this. How are we to celebrate when we've been pushed to our limits?"

It was not a question I, nor could anybody else answer.

"That prince though," Edüa murmured. "If I was only a bit younger…" She trailed off, shaking her head. "He's done his best 'round here. Helped move all these carriages, set up these tables. He even helped haul the fire wood! 'Ave you spotted him yet?"

I told her I hadn't. Though I'd never seen the prince, he had been described to me on numerous occasions.

Edüa went on, "Pretty one, he is; a tall red head. Feel sorry that he has such an oaf for a father. If you stick around long enough, you may get a glance at him. Easy on the eyes, that one."

I didn't feel much like sticking around. As I was about to make my leave, I spotted a band of men emerging from the nearby wood, Dürek in lead. They were all familiar faces, except one.

He was tall, much more so than I, with wavy dark red hair and bright honey colored eyes. His jaw was chiseled and defined, and with a face made for smiles.

Saying he was easy on the eyes was a mere understatement. I scolded myself for staring. He was human, after all.

Dürek came to me and took me by the elbow before I could get even a second glance at the prince. "Wish for me to walk you home?" His tone was calm, but his eyes were ablaze with fire, something only his closest companion would understand.

I bade Edüa farewell, and set off up the road, Dürek at my side.

Once we were out of earshot, "The nerve of that man!"

I frowned.

"He's been bustling about all day, trying to help. He's just been getting in our way!"

"He's only been helping," I replied softly. "What's to rage about?"

Dürek drew a breath. I could almost see his temper seeping out his ears. He calmed, and continued walking.

The path to my cottage was a long one. We were the only family who lived in the woods on the edge of Shübü. My aunts had appreciated the extra land it gave them, and I the privacy.

"I just don't trust him," Dürek told me. "I don't agree with his politics, I don't believe he or his family will ever be right for our country. And here he is, pretending he cares, feigning interest in our everyday lives. If he cared so much, we would be in a state of emergency."

I couldn't help but agree, but I didn't want to fuel his rage. "The celebrations will be over with in just a few days." I reminded him. "If Shübü can remain hospitable, perhaps there will be a change in land." I didn't believe it.

It was apparent Dürek didn't as well. We remained silent for a moment, and then, "He apologized to us." He shook his head, confused.

"What for?"

"For the king." Dürek looked embarrassed. "He said he understood more than we knew, and then he apologized, saying he wanted to make it up to us. He's been working nonstop since he's arrived."

"Well, it seems he is trying as hard as we are to make this less of a disaster." How noble.

Dürek didn't think so, "I don't trust him as far as I can throw him, Ro. There's so much more he could do, yet he sits idly by as Pü suffers."

I wasn't sure if I agreed with him on this point, but I knew best not to argue. We'd been friends many a year, and if I knew one thing, I was very aware of how stubborn Dürek could be. Once his opinion was formed, there was no way to sway him otherwise.

"I got to meet with that maiden again," he said, his voice skipped. With happiness?

"What is her name?" I asked, my curiosity fully peaked.

"Ümma," It rolled of his tongue sweetly. He fancied her. "And she's agreed to only go to the festival with me."

I laughed, "How did you ever manage such a thing?"

He smiled, "Not a clue."

We were nearing the cobblestone pathway that lead home.

"Do you know what the best part is?" He asked.

I didn't.

"She knows I've no money." He told me. "I confessed to her immediately that I was not of noble blood and it bothered her not."

"Ah," I said. "You've more personality than all the nobles rolled into one."

His ears tinged pink. "You think so?"

It was unlike Dürek to need such reassurance. I hoped that this maiden was good to him. "I know so." I grinned. "We're special, you and I. We're all the rage, and yet we have not a soul who deserves us."

"Well, I do now." He corrected me.

I bowed in mock apology. "But of course. And now you must remember to never let it go."

Once we had reached the cottage, he left me, thanking me over and over, and promising me that the celebration would be the highlight of my life.

Finally having some privacy, I sat on the stoop, strumming my lute and singing while I thought.

Though my words brought him comfort, they left me with a great pain. I had known for a long time that this day would be upon me. Dürek was aging, as was I, so it was only a matter of time before a lass caught his attention. I remembered the days we used to climb trees, go treasure hunting in the woods. The time we accidentally disturbed a bee's hive and had to run all the way home to keep from being stung. It all seemed so far away from me, now.

Time was slipping by, and though Dürek was only a few month younger than I, he was growing up.

And where did that leave me? I didn't know. My interest was peaked by no one. But I knew that I would soon lose my childhood friend forever.

It was then I vowed never to marry.

It seemed like an easy pact to make with myself, for I never thought my interest could ever be persuaded.

With the evening upon me, I stopped my playing, ready to go inside for the night.

That's when I heard it; clapping.

I spun around to see a man, and in shock, I stared right into the face of the prince.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Chapter 3 down, tons more to go... I'd also like to take this time to say that I am now aware there is another story on here with this theme. I hope I can add my own twists, and make it unique :) Bare with me.**

**The next chapter leads up to the festival. **


	4. Chapter 4

**** A/N: Time for a new chapter~ Thanks for all of the reviews :] I really appreciate all of them ****

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

I must have startled the prince as well, for he retreated slightly, and his expression became uneasy. "I beg your pardon, miss." He bowed to me. "I was exploring the trails when I heard you singing. I hope I wasn't intruding."

He most definitely was. My first thought was that he followed us all the way from town. I forced a smile and curtseyed.

"Not at all," I lied, my mind fully alert.

He didn't leave.

"Are all Shübüzüs as talented as you?" He asked, taking a step closer.

"Not nearly," I said, in jest. How bold it must have sounded to him!

At first he appeared puzzled, but once he sensed my joke, he grinned. "Well, I must say so, for you are the finest lutest I have ever heard!"

I was not one to blush, but I felt my cheeks grow hot from his compliment. I was also not one to divulge in stimulating conversation with. I stared blankly at him.

"Will you be performing at the Püzü festival?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No, your highness. I am private when it comes to my musical abilities." Another bold statement, but I couldn't seem to hold my tongue. I was defiant by nature, facing royalty or not.

Prince Lügh took the hint gracefully, ducking into yet another bow. "I should have known. I shouldn't have invaded your privacy."

"It's yours to invade, is it not?" I hadn't meant to allow such petulance against the crown to escape my lips, but Dürek's speech about the royal family had left me on the hostile side. I feared I would soon be pushing my luck.

"You think so?" He asked, cocking his head, as if to get a better look at me. His smile faded. "I had a feeling this was the way Shübü really felt." He confessed. "But let's not make this event disastrous, no? Let me make it up to you."

How? Hadn't he asked the townsmen the same thing? They did not appear any merrier. I didn't believe anything he did could make up for the months I spent listening to a war raging between my fellow townsfolk.

"Will you at least be attending the festivities?"

I eagerly wanted to say no, but breaking a promise to Dürek was out of the question. I forced myself to nod, appearing solemn.

Standing across from him in the yard, I was all too aware of how amiss I looked. My hair was tied back into an unkempt bun. My dress was almost obscenely short, with the hem brushing against my knees, and it was wrinkled. My feet were dirty and bare, as usual.

I was a fright. Realizing how horrendous I looked was almost enough to send me running inside without even saying any farewells.

"Yes," I said quickly. "I will be there."

Lügh's inviting smile was back in place. "Well then! Let me make it up to you," he insisted. "Let me make it up to everyone."

As he spoke, he moved forward. The sun's rays caught every single strand of his hair and made them glisten.

I couldn't refuse.

"It would be proper if I knew your name, Lady…"

"I'm not a lady." I corrected him. Perhaps he was being a gentleman, because I looked nothing the part of a lady. "My name is Rosa."

"It's nice to meet you, Rosa." He didn't pronounce my name with the typical Püzü accent that I was so accustomed to hearing; the way everyone else said it in Shübü, except for my aunts. I could only assume it was because he was far better educated than the locals I had grown up around. My name was definitely not Püzü.

"I will see you at the party then," he said, sinking into yet another bow. I curtseyed, wishing nothing more for his departure.

He left me where he found me; standing shaken on the doorstep.

My aunts were more than thrilled when I announced that I would be attending the festival. I told them my reasoning's as nonchalantly as possible.

To my discomfort, they didn't view my meeting with the prince as unimportant as I did. They all begged to hear every last detail, and were left unsatisfied when I finished my tale.

"I'm sorry," I laughed. "I have nothing exciting to report. He was just as surprised to see me as I was to see him." They hovered in the kitchen as I finished up my daily labors. The dishes were always my final task of the day. I listened to my aunts gossip as I pumped water in the sink.

"It's probably because we're the only one's who live on this side of town," Althea suggested. "I bet he was venturing off into the forest and didn't know a house sat here."

"Oh, I bet he was even more surprised when he saw our little Rosa darling looking the part of a mountain creature!" Avery teased.

I fumed, trying to conceal my embarrassment.

"I'm only joking, love!" Avery added. "But if you spruced up every now and again, you wouldn't have faced the boy looking like a tornado."

"How was I to know?" I asked, scouring our soup pot so hard that it clanged noisily in the wash bin. "How often does royalty come gallivanting through our wood?"

"Easy on my cookware." Aster reminded me.

My hands slowed.

"Well it was kind that he still invited you to the festival." Althea noted. "He must have seen something in our lass."

I spun around, my cheeks heated. "He didn't do it for me." I snapped. "Everyone is invited to the festival. I will be able to come and go as I please. He did it to ensure good reviews. When this ends, and Shübü is happy, Pü won't be in such upheaval about the famine."

It sounded ridiculous, even to me, but it was my logic, none the less. It made far more sense to me than thinking he interested.

In the morning, I woke bright and early, rushing off to the bakery to get a glimpse of Aster's cake.

How I wish I could have at least observed its construction! It was a marvel. Twenty-four layers stacked neatly on top the other, smothered in rich vanilla frosting. Intricate gold piping worked its way up from the bottom, creating elaborate designs.

"Is it acceptable?" Aster asked, looking wearisome.

I nodded with vigor. "Why, a fairy couldn't have done better!" It was true. I had never seen such a work of art. It was shame it would all be devoured before the night was done with.

Aster, seeming pleased with herself, asked me help load it atop the little cart. The wood creaked and moaned beneath the cake's weight. I soon feared for her edible masterpiece. Should it come crashing down, I would never be able to forgive myself.

The trip would have been made much easier if Aster had offered guidance. She, along with Althea and Avery, insisted I could handle the chore.

I realized quickly that the pastry weighed about as much as myself, and I struggled to push it the entirety of the way. Every single dip and bump in the road subdued my journey. When the cake would sway too violently, I would stop and rest.

Dürek came to my rescue. After laughing at how ridiculous I looked, pushing a cake that was very nearly the size of me, he helped sturdy the cart.

"How were you expected to lift something so large?" He asked as we heaved the load on onto a serving table.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I mumbled, though I had an inkling my aunts wanted me venturing into town looking distressed. I was fortunate it was Dürek who stumbled across me and not anyone else.

We spoke very briefly, and I savored our time together. He told me more about the lass from Ormünd, and I found out she was the niece of the Duke. When he questioned my recent doings, I thought best to keep my meeting with the prince to myself.

I was sad to see him go, and with my chores completed, I returned to the cottage earlier than I had initially intended.

My aunts tried to keep me good company, but I found their jokes, though harmless, irritating.

Aster asked me several times if the opinions of her cake matched my own, and I reassured her endlessly that her baking skills were far superior to anyone else in Shübü. It was quite clear that she was just as anxious about the festival as I was, though for completely different reasons.

I spent the last days so cluttered in contemplation, I never even thought about the details of the party. What I was going to wear. Who I was going to spend time with. Dürek would surely be so preoccupied with the wench from Ormünd that he wouldn't have much time for me.

I decided on wearing a plain blue frock with a lacy collar. It was simple, but it was the most appropriate thing I had. Avery had a habit of making me extravagant gowns that were suitable for formal occasions, but too stately for a festival. It would have to do.

When the sun lingered in the afternoon sky, I decided to take a dip in the fresh water spring around back. It was not only our main source of water, but it doubled as a luxurious spa. The tall trees provided an excellent source of seclusion, and after a long day of work, I much looked forward to soaking in the pond's shallows.

After fetching a towel, I dipped a toe into the inviting green waters. During the summer months, the spring was always cool and welcoming, and in winter, when the snow was on the ground, the water was steamy.

Normally, I made haste of my washings. I would position myself under the waterfall and let the pouring water do most of the work for me. Today, I sat on the sleek stones near the edge and allowed the grime of the morning wash away. I didn't care much for skin balms and lotions, but I found myself running my hands down the row of clay pots my aunts kept on the rock ledge overhead. They had everything you could think of; homemade body scrubs, lathering shampoos, luxurious soaps.

I took my time and made sure every inch of me was sparkling. To my feet I paid extra attention. I pumiced them vigorously with seashell, and soon they softened in the suds. I hadn't realized how delicately small they were before. Fashionable, but of no use to me.

After my long bath, I emerged from the waters smelling of freshly picked roses. For a long while I perched on the bank, drying off in the afternoon breeze, preparing myself for the lengthy evening I was about to face. How I wished I could return to my normal self. How I wished I could revive my usual state of blithe.

I felt caught somewhere in the unfamiliar, with far too much time with coherent thought. Though my character was avidly admired throughout Shübü, I was flawed; spoiled. I did as I pleased without the slightest concern of the consequences. Not only for me, but for others as well.

My efforts to become unnoticed had been fruitless, and instead of punishing those around me, I realized I was punishing myself.

It was the night I let myself go. I decided I was much too old to carry on with my mischief, and even though apart of me would be gone, I was curious to see the new doors and possibilities that opened up to me. It was admitting defeat and being victorious all at the same time.

I would have stayed out there the entire night, deep in thought, had Althea not called me inside.

My aunts sat in the lounge, all eyes upon me. I stood in my towel, confused and on display.

"You look ravishing," Aster breathed as she took me in.

"Just as her mother," Althea agreed.

I smiled as Avery embraced me gently, "We wanted you to have something," she whispered to me.

I turned to see Althea presenting me with the most beautiful gown I had ever laid eyes upon. The top was a beautiful brocade, the color of freshly churned butter. The intricate design was edged in gold thread and thousands of shimmering white beads.

The bottom was the same color, but sewn from a fine crepe material. It bunched, layer after layer allowing it to have a natural flow.

"It's spectacular," I sighed as I ran my fingers down the elaborate beadwork. "Avery, when did you even find time to make this?"

Avery gave a meek grin. "Its was a project I started months ago."

Confused, I replied, "But, until yesterday I wasn't even going to attend the celebrations."

She fumbled to unlace the back of gown so I could gain entry. "But we had faith that something would change your mind."

I donned the dress with the help of my aunts, and I was pleased to see that it was sleeveless. If I was to be dancing, I wanted the least amount material as possible. The skirts hem fluttered two inches above my ankles.

"I know you would have preferred it shorter, doll, but this was as short as I could allow." Avery said, as she stepped back to admire me. "It embodies your spirit, but you still appear dignified."

I did look dignified. My dusky skin shone beneath the pale fabric.

"If only I were taller," I said, stretching myself to the tips of my toes.

Aster laughed, "I'd say you'd grow with time, lass, but I'm afraid you'll forever be dainty."

I believed it. Aster, the tallest of the three, was only a few inches taller than myself. I would have to accept my small stature and learn to use it to my advantage.

We spent what little time we had left deciding on how I should wear my hair. Majority ruled that it be kept down, allowing the spirals to pour wildly down my backside.

"It's time for you to head into town, sweet." Althea said, patting my cheeks delicately. "You'll be the most splendid thing there."

"Won't you be attending?" I asked, in almost desperation.

"We will follow you shortly," Avery promised. "But remember, you ought be wearing shoes if you're to be frolicking about with royalty."

Frowning, I shrugged into a pair of leather moccasins on my way out the door. I hated them. I would much rather had been barefooted.

We said our goodbyes and they waved to my from the yard as I made my way down the cobblestone drive, my heart thudding anxiously in my chest.

* * *

**** A/N: This chapter was a little longer than the others, but the next one is almost DOUBLE in size... I just couldn't find a nice spot to break it up... So, you've been warned.**

**Also, I am having a bit of writer's block. I have the entire plot laid out, I'm just lacking motivation to carry on. So give me some words of encouragement. I need them... **  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**** A/N: I decided to upload this chapter after all, since I honestly don't want to wait a week and I don't know when exactly I'll have another chance online. **

**The festival is finally here~ Enjoy ****

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The journey into town could have lasted a lifetime for all I was concerned. Every inch that I drew closer to the square, my heart pounded. It was dusk now, with very little light in the sky.

I hoped that it meant the festival was starting, leaving me easy access to sneak in unnoticed.

I got my wish. Before I ventured much further than the cottage path, lively music wafted across every inch of Shübü, calling to me. I could just barely make out a lute, several drums, and a handful of pipers.

When I finally reached the outskirts of the square, it was obvious that every member of town were engaged in the merriment. There were clusters of men, chatting while guzzling their pints of ale. Above each fire roasted delicious looking pheasants, hens, and squab.

The carriages, meant to give the allure of a pavilion, were surrounded by more and more people.

I spotted a batch of nobles with ease. They sat together, all bearing dissatisfied looks. They did not bother to mingle with the common folk, which had been the whole reasoning for the festivals to take place. It united all Püzüs, whether they came from money or not.

Prince Lügh, on the other hand was nowhere to be seen, nor was his father. Had they decided not to attend?

In the middle of the makeshift throng, there was dancing. The band sat close by, strumming instruments and piping cheerfully in harmony. How fun it looked! I longed to be apart of their enjoyment!

Hunger growled like a lion in my belly as I made my way past the tables full of refreshments. Aster would be pleased when she saw how quickly her pastries were disappearing. A row of pies had already been consumed. In the middle of the place setting, amongst everything else, the beautiful cake towered, unharmed by knives or forks.

Everything simply looked splendid. Edüa and her husband had trays and trays of poultry and cheeses, pots of steaming wild rice, sautéed potatoes, baked eggplant, and savory lemon grilled trout.

Ignoring the pangs in my stomach, I assured myself that there would be plenty of time to eat later. I did, however, fill a pint with frothy güdrün ale. Barely alcoholic, and sweet upon the lips, the Camilü innkeeper's batch was superb.

Beyond the fires and the dancing, the nearby stables had been cleaned to make room for chairs and benches. Torches sat in holsters, setting the atmosphere ablaze.

There had to be over five hundred people all together! I had never seen Shübü so packed tight, and yet all seemed to be going as planned.

In the back of the stable, I spied Dürek with the maiden from Ormünd. She was exquisite, with rich dark hair tied into a bun, revealing her high cheek bones. Her skin was pale and soft, and she donned a lovely forest green frock.

I edged closer, wanting to get a better glimpse of her when Dürek caught my eye. With an exploding grin, he waved for me to come over.

As I crossed the crowded stable, I felt eyes lingering on me. My blush rose high and I made myself focus on the ground. Didn't they know it was rude to stare?

Dürek greeted me with open arms, much to the disapproval of his company. "You look as lovely as ever!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, why must you flatter me?" I teased, waving my hand in front of my face, feigning embarrassment. "A lass could grow accustomed to such compliments"

Dürek chuckled at my game, "No really," he replied seriously. "You glow." Looking at my feet, he continued, "Though I thought I would shrivel up and die before I ever saw you willingly in a pair of slippers!"

"Willingly?" I exclaimed. "You forget who my aunts are. In fact, they had to hold me down and force me into them before I left."

Our friendly banter must have struck the wrong chord with the maiden form Ormünd. She tensed, her dark eyes examining every inch of me.

Dürek regained proper etiquette. Turning to his date, he said, "Rosa, I would like to introduce you to Lady Ümma of Ormünd."

I curtseyed, minding my ale so that it wouldn't slosh on my new outfit. She did nothing. I kept my manners nevertheless. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." I said. "The lass who has charmed the heart of my friend."

With this she didn't seem pleased, but Dürek's smile broadened. "Ümma, this is Rosa. I've of course told you about her."

The wench nodded, not looking remotely genuine. She kept her arms folded flat against her chest as she said, "It's a pleasure."

I bet it was.

I decided early on that she was a lost cause. I would have to humor her, for Dürek's sake, but personally we seemed to get along as well as fire and ice.

She stood so rigid, so cold, that I wondered if that is how I was perceived by others.

Dürek took no notice to his company's unfriendly disposition. He was far too involved in the setting of things. The fires, the music, the stars shining spectacularly overhead. From our little spot in the stable, we could see clearly passed the two carriages, into the heart of the dancing.

My eyes fell upon the prince. He was dancing in earnest with a woman I had never seen before; probably someone from court. I marveled at how precise and poised his movements were, despite the brusque céilí he as performing.

I had never before imagined a royal knowing such a common dance. I had assumed that dance routines in the castle were of the more conventional variety.

I must have been gawking because Ümma spoke up, "That's the prince." Her tone was matter-of-fact. Perhaps she thought me dull, as I thought it was quite obvious who we were looking at.

From his tunic made of a robust midnight blue, ebbed in silver to his freshly pressed slacks, to his elegant posture, he looked very much the part of a prince.

"He's been quite social tonight," Ümma continued, attempting conversation. She seemed happiest when gossiping. Her lips creased into a thin smile. "He's been dancing with every wench who comes his way." Had she meant for her tone to be so derogatory?

"He's been keeping busy, that's for certain." Dürek muttered, taking a sip from his own mug of güdrün. I had feared his opinion hadn't changed. I only hoped that I wasn't spotted by the prince.

We stayed where we were for a long while, turning our backs to the boisterous activities.

I found out quickly that Lady Ümma of Ormünd was only well versed when she was talking about her fellow dignitaries. She spoke with conviction as she described every woman Prince Lügh had danced with.

One of them was a runaway from Kyrria. One of them was a simpleton who recently received a large inheritance. The one I saw the prince with was apparently vicious and only cared about how many küzas were in her reticule.

Though these stories began to bore me, Dürek listened intently, commenting and adding his opinion when Lady Ümma paused to draw a breath. She was certainly long winded.

How much time had passed? I was beginning to wish I had stayed at home, safe in my cottage. The stares had yet to cease, and my manners kept me from excusing myself from the conversation.

Fading in and out, I noticed Dürek's eyes bulge as he stared behind me, his face tinged red.

I was tapped on the shoulder.

I would like to call it being rescued, but the look in Dürek's eyes was demanding an in depth explanation of why the prince was acting on a first name basis with me.

"Maid Rosa!" Prince Lügh smiled as he greeted me. "You're here! I've been searching for you."

I curtseyed. "I've been chatting with a friend. You remember Dürek? And this is Lady Ümma of Ormünd." Both parties bowed, tensely.

"It's a pleasure," The prince said diplomatically. He then turned to me. "I was hoping you'd keep me company?" His eyes were bright, almost hopeful.

"I'd like nothing better," I replied. I hadn't intended to sound so enthusiastic. In truth I was more nervous than I had ever been.

As I followed him, I glanced over my shoulder, mouthing an apology to Dürek. I wondered what type of treatment he would subject me to when this was all over with. I hoped he wouldn't make me regret the night.

I also hoped I would find my tongue. I hadn't the slightest idea of what to say as we crossed the stall. Had there been anything to say, we would have needed to shout over the noise.

I followed, clutching onto my goblet so tightly my knuckles whitened, my heart thudding dramatically.

We passed the crowds, passed the dancing, passed the carriages that lined the other side of the throng, to tables and chairs that were scarcely occupied. We sat next to each other on one of the wooden benches, with enough space for three people to squeeze between us.

In the glow of the fires, I noticed his cheeks were flushed and his breathing uneasy, probably from so much dancing.

"I needed a break," he said finally. "Every time I am caught without a partner I am asked to dance again. I won't be bothered if I'm in conversation with another maiden."

Oh. He had needed me to accompany him while he rested.

"You're the only one I thought to talk to," He added, glancing at me momentarily before his attention went back to the activities before us.

"I'm not sure you've chosen wisely, your highness." I said seriously. "I'm far from being the best at friendly banter." I grimaced. My attitude had returned. How hard it was for me to remain docile!

"You seemed rather good at it earlier when you were talking with the others." He pointed out.

"I suppose."

We were silent as we observed the merriment. By now the festival was in full swing, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Except for the handful of nobles who sat together, speaking in hushed voices.

Were they like that at every Püzü festival?

He must have read my mind, "I'd like to apologize on behalf of my father and his council."

His council? Were those the men looking so contempt?

"My father thought best not to attend tonight." His voice was regretful. "His council came in his place. It would have been best if they stayed behind as well." His gaze lingered on the disgruntled group of men.

"There is no need to apologize, sire." I whispered. Why would he need such forgiveness?

He shook his head, "These celebrations have been going on for centuries. It was created in hopes of uniting the land and its people. My father was inclined to be present, and yet his council advised him otherwise."

I knew nothing of politics, but I nodded, as if I followed.

"I hope that this won't add to anymore controversy you and your town has been facing." Though he was speaking to me, I suspected there was very little I could say in reply. After all, I didn't hold any personal resentment to him, or the crown.

I decided on saying, "Serving our country by hosting a simple festival is the least Shübü could do." But perhaps it wasn't wise of me to speak so freely for my fellow townspeople.

Dürek's face drifted through my head. He most certainly wouldn't agree on that account.

Lügh smiled weakly. "You're too kind, but I feel it is only for my sake that you are so."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because, you are far different than everyone else in this town." He said, as if simply stating a fact.

If he only knew.

"How so?" I asked, curious.

Now Lügh was really smiling. "How daring you were to speak to me so boldly when we first met! You are unlike anyone I have met in Shübü – Pü, for that matter."

A lump formed in my throat, and I swallowed desperately. "I behaved poorly. Now it is I who must apologize."

He turned in his seat so that he could face be more. "No," he said, almost laughing. "I should thank you, actually. Most of my subjects fear me for one reason or another." He admitted. "I've never met anyone so daring."

"And I've always been told it was a poor personality trait to have!" I laughed along with him. Who would have thought my insolence would bring me the favor of a prince?

"Well, I found it peculiar at first." Lügh confessed. "So many thoughts rushed through my head."

I was finding my voice with ease now. "Oh? What did you think?"

He pondered for a second, and then replied confidently, "I thought your name suited you well."

It did? "How so?"

"I thought, 'such a lovely maiden, with such a thorny disposition.' I assumed talking to you would be like picking a rose. You must be cautious of the thorns, and perhaps you may be pricked by them, but through your efforts, you end up with a beautiful flower."

I was speechless.

"Don't worry," his laugh was robust and high spirited. "It was meant to be a compliment, though it sounded dreadful. In honesty, I wished to find a friend here. I've never been to a Püzü Festival before."

I was his friend? The night was moving far too quickly for my liking.

"Have you not left IIülani before?" I asked. IIülani was where Pü's main castle was located.

"Oh, yes," He replied. "I'm frequently out doing something or another. Diplomatic visits to Kyrria, Ayortha and recently to Bizidel. But until this year, Father thought I was too young to attend the festivals."

I could understand. Even tonight, the young children of Pü were safely in their beds, fast asleep. The festival was not suitable for the young. How he must have longed for the excitement when he was a child!

"Well, this is my very first one, as well, Highness." I said. It would also most likely be my last.

"Call me Lügh," he corrected. I wasn't sure if I could. Althea would die with embarrassment, should I forget who I was speaking to!

I nodded, slowly.

"You should attend more," He said. "As I will be at them all now."

The highest invitation.

"Perhaps I will try. Though, I am not sure if my aunts will agree to me traveling so far away."

Lügh relaxed even more. His cheeks were no longer flushed, and his breathing was slow and controlled. "Your aunts? Do you not live with your parents?"

The royal family's personal life was of no secret to Pü. I was taught from a very young age that Prince Lügh had lost his mother to an illness when he was just a boy. Though he had no siblings, he had five cousins on his mother's side, and three on his father's

His uncle, Prince Üvar, was sixteen years younger than King Ügene, making him unfit to bear the crown. It had been rumored that the king before Ügene, King Ümore, favored Prince Üvar, who was from a different mother, and wished to pass the title down to the youngest instead of the oldest. That was made impossible due to King Ümore's untimely death.

There was no hope now that Prince Üvar would ever take over the throne. It didn't seem too likely for his children either, once Lügh was born.

The cousins on Lügh's mother's side of the family didn't even live at court, but resided in a manor in far off Lavü. Whether he spent time with his family there was mere speculation.

That left Lügh as the only successor. Should anything happen to him, the role would be presented to the long forgotten Prince Üvar and his family. It was heavy burden for any seventeen year old.

Knowing all of this didn't make me feel any more comfortable sharing my life story with Lügh, or anyone else for that matter.

I swallowed, searching for my voice; hoping I could find the words. It came out raspy "Both my mother and my father passed away before I could even remember them." I disliked the somber tone the conversation had taken on. "I've been raised by my aunts; my mother's sisters."

Lügh was silent, perhaps with sympathy. When he finally spoke, it was with great remorse. "My father's brother and wife treated me as their own at times. If it was not for them, who knows what kind of person I would be. So I can relate to you."

Maybe he could.

"Do your aunts own the bakery?" He asked.

"Not the building, but the business. The profit is our own. How did you know?" Was he so uncomfortable that he had to change the subject?

"I saw you and your friend delivering the cake this morning, and I asked the butcher's wife about you." He confessed, mirth laced in his voice.

How embarrassing! "Yes, I was subjected to do the manual labor while my aunts fared in the kitchens." I wouldn't be able to forgive them.

Lügh seemed interested in the bakery. I told him everything I possibly could. How often I worked during the week to how many loaves of bread we sold daily. The more meaningless the task, the more intrigued he became.

I soon found myself learning about his life as well. He spoke frequently of his lessons, and of his family, yet he mostly kept his everyday life out of the conversation, which was enough to make even me curious. What did a prince do during his personal time?

I learned that his cousins were all older than him, despite his father and uncle's age difference. The youngest was twenty-two now, but that didn't seem to stop them from being friends.

We talked for hours about everything except politics. Perhaps I was a good choice for a conversationist after all. Either way, he seemed entertained.

All the while the merriment raged around us. The dancing had yet to end – courtiers, dignitaries and farm hands were mingling together with ease.

"Would you care to dance?" Lügh asked when there was a lull in our speech.

I couldn't refuse.

As he led me to the middle of the throng, the crowd instantly parted to give us room.

We were being watched! Not a soul carried on with their dancing, but they stared with anxious eyes.

In the crowd, I spied my aunts who appeared to be holding their breath. Close by was Dürek and the wench from Ormünd, the laughter washing away from their faces as they gaped.

The prince took no notice of the crowd. I was sure he was used to such behavior. I, on the other hand, was not, and didn't know how to handle such attention. Sure, I had to deal with much more than the normal townsperson of Shübü, but the tension at the festival could be cut with a knife. Why hadn't so many people stared when Lügh danced with the other maidens?

Even the musicians quickly quieted as Lügh stood across from me, facing me and waiting.

He must have seen my uncertainty. As smile played on his lips as he said, "Show me how it's done."

It was a challenge, though a playful one, that I couldn't back down from.

Lügh stood tall, in position, ready to begin.

As I was about to make my stance, I noticed I was at a slight disadvantage.

I was well gifted when it came to dance, but I had never tried it while wearing shoes. Even during town meetings, I was accustomed to dancing bare foot.

Without skipping a beat, I shed my slippers, kicking them off to the side.

Althea, Aster, and Avery bore identical expressions of horror at my audacity. Lügh, however, was laughing, and with the tension broken, the band started up again, as lively as ever.

I found it easy to dance with him. Though a little rigid, he was graceful and performed the moves without hesitation. The only thing missing was a bit of country charm.

The rest of Shübü quickly joined our fun.

This was the memory I wanted to keep with me always. Dancing with a prince. The bonfires, the food, the drink, the merriment. My aunts shocked faces. Dürek's unmistaken scowl. The wench from Ormünd's unwavering gossip.

It was a night I never wished to forget.

I don't know how long Lügh and I danced in the throng. Time seemed to slip away from me.

Finally, when the world seemed to spin again, the music faded, and my partner bowed. I curtseyed, wobbling after so much excitement. We both knew our time together was quickly ending.

"I must pay attention to the others now." Lügh said with heavy breath. His cheeks were flushed again, giving him the appearance of a young boy. A boy that towered over me, that is. "Will you forgive me?" He added, looking worried.

Forgive him? "Of course!" I replied.

He flashed his mischievous smile before disappearing in the crowds. The musicians began to play again; Pü's anthem. Slow and delicate.

People danced leisurely, and sang along with the well-known lyrics.

Yüvah grüfan üi müküvna

(With light and love)

Pü üshiv hüsadü bütanja

(Pü reigns above all)

Brenü esü küwaqü gümar hün fünayi

(Let the seas be our roads)

Üi esü dawü grümar hün shanüi

(And the land be our home)

Lüfza ük düpra jüp wüte

(Together we shall be united)

Yüli aü nümühe

(Forever in harmony)

I used this opportunity to find my aunts.

They were pleased to see me.

"You looked so magnificent!" Avery boomed as she embraced me. "Dancing with a prince! You looked like you belonged!"

"Where are your shoes?" Althea teased, eyeing my feet. "I about keeled over from embarrassment when you kicked them off!"

I frowned. Had I done wrong?

Aster smiled. "That prince didn't seem to mind at all. That's what really matter, lovely."

"Yes, it makes me wonder what kind of prince he really is!" Althea muttered.

This was our usual game. The three of them bickered amongst each other while I stayed out of their ways and watched in interested silence.

"I'll bet our little Rosa knows what sort of prince he is!" Aster grinned, and turned to me.

I didn't know. We hardly spoke of politics.

Maybe one day we would be friends enough that I could ask him.

I brushed the thought aside. He would be leaving for IIülani the day after next. I would probably never speak to him again.

"Leave her be," Avery warned. "Real ladies don't kiss and tell."

"Kiss!" I gasped. "Surely you're joking."

Avery chuckled. "Of course, dear! It's an expression. Calm down, now."

She was one to talk. Avery was one of the biggest hand-wringers I knew. Still, her comment caught me off guard. I hope that wasn't what the rest of Shübü thought about my excursions with the prince.

I wasn't prepared to be apart of any scandal.

The rest of the event continued into the early morning hours. Eventually, the band grew tired, and more and more people excused themselves to go home. Most of the courtiers had left, leaving clean up to the natives.

How kind.

I stayed behind with Aster, Avery, and Althea, gathering up the untouched pies, and loaves of bread. To Aster's pleasure, very little remained of her cake.

The wagons, fire pits and stable were to be attended to in the morning. That left very little for us to do.

When sleep was finally calling to me, I went home, ignoring the hunger in my stomach and not looking forward to the following day. The festival had left me exhausted; in body, and in spirit.

My bed had never brought me so much comfort in my life, and the moment my head touch the pillow, I was fast asleep.

* * *

***** A/N: Hnnnnn. Long chapter was long. **

**As I was skimming through Ella Enchanted and Fairest, I noticed that both Ella and Aza spend very little time with their princes. Though the scenes are sweet, I'm always left wanting more! So, I fully plan on having Lügh be a regular character. I hope you don't get tired of him *****


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yep, I've been updating a lot :)**

**This chapter is pretty short so I thought I might as well submit it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

My slippers were found that morning, amongst a pile of discarded güdrün goblets. They were sticky and hot after lying in the scorching sun.

I was forced to wear them while I helped tidy up the town. With the Püzü festival over, the controversy seemed to have died out, leaving the streets peaceful once more. The sense of community was back again, and though I was still an outcast, and spoken to as if I were a performer, it was nice to have Shübü back to it's usual self.

But what a mess! There was broken glass underfoot and plates and forks littered the stables. We spent many hours, picking through the hay, hoping to find every last bit of silverware.

The nobles and courtiers didn't offer to help with our labors, and didn't even venture outside of the Inns. All except Lügh.

He worked diligently to move the carriages back to the stalls at the Inns. He cleaned the fire pits, and moved tables, all without a single complaint.

Dürek worked closely behind him, never saying a word, and never glancing my way. He took our cleaning burden very well, at least.

I, on the other hand, was miserable. Work had started early, and Althea wouldn't let me sleep a wink past sunrise. My feet were sweltering in the leather moccasins, causing painful blisters, and the summer heat was enough to take my breath away.

I took a break in the shade with some cool ale and allowed my feet to breathe. Here, I could easily examine Lügh from afar.

What kind of prince was he, I asked myself.

He was dedicated, that was for certain.

I had never seen such dedication from someone before; not even in little old Shübü. Sure, we were hard workers, but when distressed, tired or angry, we said so, and made sure everyone knew it.

Lügh, though playful, was calm mannered. He seemed to enjoy learning, for he happily embraced any task that was given to him.

That was all I could make of him, sitting in the shade, sipping my güdrün. His politics, morals, and values were still foreign to me, and still foreign to the rest of Pü.

I hoped that when he became king, he would be merciful.

Lügh soon caught my attention and excused himself from his work. He strode over to me.

"I must thank you for such a wonderful evening." He said, bowing.

"No, it is I that should be thanking you." I replied.

To my astonishment, he sat down beside me on the grass.

What might the others think?

"We set off in the morning." He said, drinking from his own goblet of ale.

I hated to say goodbye. Prince, or not, he was the only friend I had acquired since I was young. Besides Dürek, of course. I hated to see him leave.

"Do you think you will ever be in IIülani?" He asked.

Why did he want to know?

IIülani is north east of Shübü, and so far away, that it might as well be considered different countries. The likelihood that I would ever be in that region was nearly impossible.

I chose my words carefully. "I am but a baker's niece. My station is in the kitchens. I doubt I will ever find time for travel." It was blunt, yet honest.

Why did he seem so disappointed? Was finding friends so difficult, even for a prince?

He thought for a moment, then replied, "Well, then I am forced to invite you to the closing Püzü Festival Banquet at the IIülani castle. That gives you reason to travel."

A royal invitation was hard to refuse. "I haven't a way to go." We didn't own any horses; or a carriage, for that matter.

"We have several empty carriages in our caravan. Some are for luggage, and others are taken as precaution. We can easily make room for you."

I didn't know what to say!

He continued, "And, you may invite whoever you please, if your aunts wish to attend. Or, even your friend. What was his name?"

"Dürek." I whispered, thinking.

It would be lovely to see the castle, which was said to be perched near the edge of the sea. I was told that if you squint hard enough towards the western horizon, you can barely make out the edges of Kyrria. I was also told that if you listened carefully when facing north, you could almost hear the songs of Ayortha.

There were many other appealing aspects of IIülani. Not only were the seas enough to attract attention, but rumor had it that Fairyland was located in the forests and mountains dead east from the castle.

Humans couldn't visit Fairyland, unless invited, though that didn't stop them from trying. Numerous enchantments made navigating the surrounding woods impossible.

The mere excitement of being close to such magical creatures was enough for me.

"How long does the journey take?" I hoped it wouldn't be too long!

"Six days there. The banquet is to take place two days after we arrive. You may leave the day after, and then another six day ride by carriage."

The whole trip would take a fortnight!

I only hoped that my aunts would allow me to go. If Aster attended, the bakery was sure to suffer, and Avery would lose what little business she had left at her seamstress stall. My only hope would be Althea, though she was in charge of the finances. Perhaps she could be spared for two weeks.

"I will ask," I sighed. "Though I can not make any promises."

This seemed to please him. "You'll love the castle, and the sights. Have you ever seen the ocean?"

I shook my head. I'd heard stories of the sea; how ships battled with raging storms. How many of them succumbed to the high winds and were demolished, sinking to the bottom for their final resting place.

I'd also heard of the many monsters that plagued the waters. Serpents. Squids. Water Dragons. And the myths, like the Kraken.

"It's marvelous," Lügh whispered. "You haven't seen anything until you've stood on the shore and let the waves rush at your feet."

I smiled. Perhaps in IIülani, it would be appropriate for me to run barefoot!

"My aunts should be free by the end of the afternoon. I will tell you their decision tonight, if I can find you." I said.

"You will find me, because I shall be waiting." He stood, and brushed himself off.

We both worked assiduously the entirety of the afternoon. My chores brought me great frustration as I longed to rush home and tell my aunts the news.

When my tasks were finally completed, I was exhausted.

Just as I had suspected, Althea, Avery and Aster were lounging in the sitting room, chatting. Despite the summer heat, a low fire crackled in the fireplace.

"You look a mess!" Aster teased as I entered.

I smiled and wiped the perspiration of my forehead. It had been a long day.

"You look excited! How did the clean up fare?" Althea asked.

I stood before them and told everything. How the carriages had been moved, how the fire pits had been swept, how the stables were back to their normal order.

I also told them about Prince Lügh's invitation.

Their once merry face became sallow as I finished my tale. Avery even looked ill!

"He said he can easily make room for all of us! Wouldn't it be a wonderful journey?" I asked. "We've never traveled together." I had never even been outside of Shübü.

Aster looked at Althea. Althea at Avery. Avery at Aster.

"Well?" I asked impatiently. "What's so a miss? You all look dreadful." I tried to laugh, but no one joined me.

Althea sighed. "Come sit by me, Rosamond. We have much to talk about." She patted the cushion next to her.

I perched on the sofa delicately, bracing myself from her seriousness. I hadn't done anything lately to cause trouble. They had no right to keep me from such an opportunity.

Althea embraced me, and I leaned into her shoulder, they way I had done so often as a child. "I'm afraid it would be impossible for you to attend the banquet, love." She whispered.

"And why not?" I pulled away, angry. "I've behaved! I've done what was expected of me! Have I not earned this?"

"It's not a matter of behavior, Rosa." Aster said, leaning across her arm chair to look at me.

"Then what reasoning do you have?"

They were all quiet.

Then, "We haven't been very honest with you, love." Althea said, she wouldn't look me in the eyes.

What did she mean? "How so?"

"Oh, Rosa!" Althea began to cry. Tears streaked her worn face as she hugged me once more. "We wanted to protect you." She said into my shoulder. "You must remember that. We thought that our lies could keep you safe; here with us. And look at you! You've accomplished all the odds, and have managed to attain a royal invitation to a far off town; an opportunity that has probably never been given to someone of your status.

"We sought to keep you from these sorts of adventures, and you easily slipped from our grasp…"

She trailed off, sitting up-right, shaking her head. I was only becoming more confused.

"I've not a clue what you are talking about." I said, annoyance pricking at me. "What exactly are you trying to tell me?"

"She's saying you can not go to the banquet, or ever leave Shübü, for that matter, because you are cursed." Avery answered.

How absurd. "Really, now." I looked at Aster, hoping to find some sort of sanity. She looked as serious as ever.

"Aster?" I asked.

She nodded. "It's the truth, sweet."

I still didn't believe them. "What type of curse, may I ask?"

"I think you know, deep down. You're different. Do you not feel it?" Althea asked. She had stopped crying, and was facing me. "Things happen out of your control, do they not?"

I thought. "I still don't know what you mean."

Althea frowned. "Don't be dense, child! Think. Aren't you special?"

Oh. I knew instantly what she meant. I wasn't _special_. I was _strange;_ an outcast. My emotional outbursts or loneliness sparked indescribable events that I had always been told were common in children my age. Althea had even called it, "getting what I wanted."

It had always seemed so simple; so black and white. Until now.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I finally asked.

Aster sighed with impatience. "Do you recall the day in the chicken coop, with the hens?"

"You said you couldn't hear anything!"

"I lied."

We were silent. She'd made me feel a fool!

"Or the time with the little boy and your bucket. Or the time with your knee. Or the time you jumped from the highest tree in the woods and didn't have a scratch on you." Aster continued. "You know you're different."

Perhaps they were telling me the truth. "And why am I special?" I decided to ask. What made me special, after all?

"You're half fairy, of course." Althea said, beaming, as if she had been waiting to tell me my whole life. My whole, entire life, she had wanted to tell me I was a fairy.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun~ **

**I don't know when I'll update again... Maybe the end of the week or some time next week?**

**Hope you're enjoying it thus far.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So... I'll admit... I have an updating problem. I hate waiting! I just want to get it all up here!**

**So, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

A fairy!

Impossible!

"I can't be!" I said, shaking my head. "How on earth can I be a fairy? My mother and father aren't alive. Fairies live forever."

"You're mother may not be alive, love. But your father is." Althea took my hand. "You're only part fairy."

My father was alive? I had always grown up, believing my parents were forever gone, never for me to see. Never for me to talk to. Never for me to love. It would be a terrible trick for them to play, to tell me I had a chance of knowing the man who sired me.

Avery took my silence as initiative to continue. "Let us tell you the story from the beginning." She came, and sat on the other side of me, draping her pudgy arms over my shoulders.

"You believe us to be your mother's sisters, when that is not the case. We are your aunts on your father's side; our brother, Alvin. We are all fairies."

"How?" I asked, weakly. I was beginning to truly feel how tired I was.

Avery continued, "We're from Fairyland, that's how. We wanted adventure. We wanted to see the land the way the humans did. Your father, Alvin, simply loved humans. He was the most excited about our journey.

"We set out across Pü on horseback, staying at local Inns, camping in tents, trading goods with local merchants. It was a marvelous experience!

"Then, two months into our exploration, your father met your mother. She was beautiful, she was. Sparkling blue eyes, dark brown curls, and as tall as you are now. He fell in love with her instantly. Her name was Süri."

"You always told me my mother was from Kyrria; and that's why the three of you don't have typical Püzü names." I said. They had always told me my mother's name was Agatha.

"All lies," Avery paused to wipe her eyes. "Your father wanted to stay in Shübü with her. He wanted to start a family. So he bought this very cottage so they could begin their life together. Süri was a talented seamstress, and she brought in money when she could. Alvin refused to stay at home while she worked, so he became a blacksmith.

"We stayed for the wedding, but we left shortly after to continue on our journey. He was so happy, and less than five months later, we received an announcement about the birth of his first child." She smiled at me, though her eyes were far away.

"Althea insisted we return to Shübü, not wanting to miss the birth of our niece. We were with your mother in her final months. At first she was strong, but she grew weaker and weaker. Our curing tonics did nothing for her, nor did our medicines. All we could do was sit, and wait.

"The day you were born should have been the happiest day for all of us, but Süri couldn't endure labor. Alvin never forgave himself. He thought he should have been able to save her, though we can not stop death, and upon looking at your face, he knew he could never raise you. You looked so much like her, even back then. You had the same blue eyes; the same ringlets, though blonde like your father's. We knew you'd be just as small, too, just as your mother.

"So he left you to us, and instructed us to raise you as a human. We told you we were your mother's sisters, hoping that you would forget about the father with whom you have no connections to. We followed his wishes, and wrote to him every detail of your life. When you first learned to walk, he was told. When you began to talk, we sent out letters of excitement.

"Though he's never really been here, he has known you you're whole life."

I was crying now. Hot tears spilled down my cheeks. I didn't want the story to be true. I would much rather think my father had perished, than think he didn't want me. So much still didn't make any sense.

Aster finally spoke. "We were concerned when you started performing magic. There's so much we don't know about mixing races. As a babe, it was always something simple, like hovering your blankets, or instantly filling your empty bottle with milk. You seemed like the normal fairy child, which would be easy enough, had we not been living amongst humans."

"Does anyone in Shübü know you're fairies?" I asked, suddenly curious. How much had they told everyone about themselves?

"No," Althea said. "Humans and fairies don't mix well with each other, love. We don't like their foolishness, and they don't like our magic."

I suppose that made sense. But what of myself? How would I fare as I began to age? I didn't know how to do magic, really. It just came to me in my time of need or in instances of my loneliness. I hadn't the slightest idea on how to control it.

"Will I live forever?" I asked.

"Maybe," Althea shrugged. "We've allowed ourselves to age, so that no one becomes suspicious. I suppose you probably get to choose if you wish to live forever."

"How old are you?" I asked Althea. To me, she looked as if she could be in her late forties, but how old was she truly?

"Older than you can imagine." She answered a twinkle in her eye. "Please say you forgive us. We should have never kept it from you."

I wasn't sure if I forgave them. I was hardly sure if I believed them. Yes, deep down, I knew there was something peculiar about me; something unique. But was it really possible that I was a fairy?

And why did my heritage stand in my way from travel Pü?

"I'm not saying I believe any of this," I said honestly. "But how does this concern the banquet?"

Aster's shoulders slumped. She was wringing her hands with such force, I wondered for her sanity.

"As we've said before," She whispered in defeat. "You're cursed; under a spell. There's been a prophecy, and we've spent your entire life protecting you from it."

I found this odd. "What sort of prophecy?"

Aster stood and walked over to the bookshelf, where she pulled of an old, leather-bound tomb that I had never read before. It was dusty, and worn.

"This was the diary I shared with Alvin, Avery, and Althea." Aster said as she flicked through pages. I noticed the distinct handwriting changes, and could identify Althea's graceful flourishes, Avery's sharp calligraphy, and Aster's plump scribbles.

The forth handwriting was foreign to me. Tall, thin lettering. It must have been my father's. His very hands touched those pages…

Aster reached the middle of the book, to the final entry. It had been penned by my father. She read aloud, "'The child shall be blessed with beauty, talent, charisma, wit and charm and will be adored by those who surround her. But with her blessings, comes a curse. Before her twentieth birthday, the child shall prick her finger on a spindle, and fall into an ever lasting sleep. This is the burden she must carry as an infant born to both fairy and human.'" Her voice cracked as she cited the page.

"That is why I'm never allowed to sew?" I asked, standing. I felt humiliated. "This is why I must never go near Avery's workshop? A meaningless prophecy?"

There was silence.

I continued, "Who would put such a dreadful spell on me?" I asked, pacing the wooden floor in anger.

"The fairy's name is Lucinda," Althea spoke the name with venom. "There were twelve fairies who attended your birth – all bearing gifts. You were given love, honesty, beauty, wit, charisma, charity, dignity, bravery, talent, kindness, and wisdom. Lucinda is known for her awful uses in magic, and she was not to learn about the ceremony. But, alas, word slipped out, and she arrived right as I was about to bestow the final gift.

"Her spell wasn't so kind. As punishment to your father, as if losing his wife weren't enough, she originally wanted you to prick your finger and perish. The damage was done. She is the only one who can remove the curse. I did my best to alter it, so that you shall not die, but will be placed in a deep sleep." Althea explained, pain laced her voice.

"And then what?" I asked, stunned. I hadn't even noticed I had stopped pacing.

"We don't know," said Aster. "We just don't know."

"We tried to undo the curse, love." Avery said, opening her arms. I went to her. She stroked my hair and sighed. "Even with the three of, as skilled in magic as we are, we can't undo it."

"Is there a way to break it?" I asked. Perhaps I could do it myself. After all, a spell was merely a magical rule, and to me, rules were meant to be broken.

"Maybe," Althea said with a sigh.

I watched her carefully. Being a fairy didn't make her seem any different to me. She was still aged, with graying hair. Avery was still plump with rosy cheeks and her permanent smile. Aster was still tall and thin, her bones perfectly sculpted and graceful. They were still my aunts.

Them being fairies did answer a lot of my questions I had. How we managed to stay a float in the terrible economy. How Aster was such a spectacular cook. How she managed to bake such a tremendous cake in so little time for the festival. It explained why Avery was such a talented seamstress; more so than anyone else in Shübü. How the spring in the back always maintained the appropriate temperature.

I only wished I had something to say. They were all watching me, with hopeful looks upon their faces. All I wished for was the comfort of my bedroom.

"Here," Aster finally said, as she tore two pages out of the diary. "This book is fairy made. It was how we managed to communicate with each other, and whoever else who held parchment from its bindings."

The paper was thick, almost as if made of wood, yet light as a feather. I doubted I could even bend the pages.

"You write on one, and the ink appears on the other." She said, handing me a quill.

I signed my name on the top piece of parchment. The ink lingered only for a moment, and then reappeared on the latter sheet. I stared.

I penned my name again, only to watch it disappear and reappear on the other.

I was stunned!

"I thought you might like it." Aster said. "I'm not sure what good it will ever do you, though. No one must find out you're a fairy, do you hear me?"

How unfair! If they wished to live in solitude, that should be their own decision, not mine!

"Rosamond…" Althea looked fierce.

"I promise." I said. And I meant it… For the time being, at least.

"Not even Dürek."

I nodded.

"Not even the prince."

The prince? I was sure he would never find out my secret.

I hated having to tell him I could not journey to the banquet. IIülani would have been a wonderful sight to see.

After there was nothing left to explain, I excused myself to my room. I donned my night dress, a simple cotton shift, and climbed into bed.

I decided it was best if I never laid eyes upon Lügh again. I found it being much more suitable than saying goodbye. Even if our friendship was short lived, I would miss him. I would miss having a friend I could truly be myself around.

I found it hard to sleep, but instead I lay wide awake, thinking everything over.

Being told I was a fairy had changed nothing inside of me. I felt no different than I did when I had awakened that previous morning. I was the same Rosa. The same out-spoken, ornery, indecisive, disobedient Rosa I had always been.

It would never change who I really was.

So what would the real Rosa do?

I know I had promised myself I would behave. I wanted to rid myself of mischievous behaviors, but it wasn't my docile spirit that lead me to the prince, and to the royal invitation.

The real Rosa wouldn't allow a little curse to stop her from seeing the world. She wouldn't be afraid to disobey. She would do whatever seemed like more fitting for her, no matter the consequences.

If the thought of the banquet wasn't enough to excite me, the journey alone did. I had never traveled by carriage. I was excited to make my first ventures outside of Shübü.

Not only would I be seeing Pü the way every subject should, I would be traveling right by Fairyland – by my ancestors.

From what I was told, I knew my father to be alive. I didn't know if he lived at Fairy Court, but my bet was as good as any. Even if he lived elsewhere, perhaps I would meet with someone who knew him.

Then there was the other concern of how I would manage to get there. I could stay at IIülani and upon my departing journey, I could persuade the coachman to take me to the Fairy Forest.

It would be an odd request, but perhaps a few küzas would be enough to fancy him. I had a little money stored away, from working with Aster. She was kind enough to pay me a wage, though a small one.

I only hoped that I could find my way through the forest. Legend had it that humans who were brave enough to venture into the wood never found what treasures they sought. They wandered around in a daze until they finally succumbed to hunger and exhaustion.

Would my fate be as harsh as those before me? I was half human, after all. Perhaps I could rid myself of my human characteristics. I decided then and there that I would live forever, though I didn't know how to stop my aging process. How was it that fairies managed such magic? All I could think of was to simply will myself to stay the same, and hope my fairy kin would be merciful.

The plan seemed thorough enough. I could easily escape from my window in the wee hours of the morn and meet Lügh at the caravan. Seeing him tonight was far too risky. I would just have to make sure my timing didn't falter.

However, there was still the trouble that I would be traveling by my lonesome. It would seem peculiar if my aunts allowed me to wander off so far away all by myself.

A thought struck me so suddenly I felt dunce for not realizing it before. I had discovered the answer. One that would put my whole plan into action. One that was sure to not fail.

I hopped from my bed effortlessly. Being a dancer had its many benefits, especially now that I was able to walk gracefully without making a single noise.

I didn't bother to change out of my gown, but instead I threw on a shawl.

My window swung open with ease and I stepped out into the night.

I only hoped Dürek would be at home, and awake.

* * *

**A/N: I really need to stop updating so frequently... I will have to slow down because I am currently working on my fashion campaign and it's already taking up most of my time.**

**I KNOW. I'm actually getting a life. Its shocking. I'll have to make sure I keep up with myself when it comes to my writing. **

**The next several chapters will follow the royal caravan on their way to the castle. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's an update. I haven't been working much on it because not a whole lot of people seem to be enjoying it. ^_^; It's okay though, I'm having fun with it! I just need some inspirtation so I can get back on the wagon.**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Dürek lived close to town, on the other side of the butcher shop.

Slipping onto the streets without being noticed would be difficult. I slid into every shadow in sight, evaluating my surroundings in the torchlight.

It seemed Shübü was done for the day, and all its residents were tucked away neatly into their beds.

Dürek's house was small and quaint, taller than it was wide. He and his mother slept on opposite rooms upstairs, which would have made sneaking to his window extremely difficult, had there not been a large mulberry tree planted close by.

Expertly, I shimmied up with trunk, and swung limb from limb. The sensation was simply splendid. I couldn't count how many times I had climbed this tree late at night, all the while fearing I would be caught.

This time, my heart was pounding with fear for a different reason. The risk was much more dangerous. For one, I was much too old to be slinking into a boy's bedroom at night, but also, if I was caught, my plans would be ruined.

Delicately, I perched myself on the branch that lingered outside Dürek's window. I wrapped on the pane with my knuckle, waiting.

Right on cue, the shades were drawn. Dürek looked as if he had been sleeping. He also looked surprised to see me.

He opened the window and laughed. "How long has it been since I've seen you lurking outside my room?" He teased.

I laughed, but my anticipation ate at me. "I have a proposition."

I told him about the invitation from Lügh, about my aunts' complete disapproval of the journey, and then my plan.

I only left out the details of my heritage, as promised. One day I would tell him, but tonight didn't seem the best time. I also decided against mentioning my side quest to Fairyland.

"I wish for you to come with me," I finished, catching my breath.

It was hard reading Dürek's face as he mulled everything over. He wasn't exactly fond of the royal family, no, but this journey gave him the opportunity for the excitement he and I both craved.

He shook his head.

He was about to speak. He was going to tell me 'no'! I panicked. "The lass from Ormünd is sure to be there, you know. It's almost certain she's been invited to the banquet. If not, the prince said I could bring along anyone. It would be a chance for you to see her again!"

Dürek's face changed. I watched him carefully as he continued to think.

"What of my mother?" he asked, looking at his bedroom door, as if expecting her to barge in at any moment.

"Aster pays her weekly, she'll make plenty to feed herself." I said. "Please say yes! We'll never get this sort of chance ever again!"

To my glee, Dürek nodded. "I'll pack immediately.

Awkwardly, I hugged him from the tree. "You won't regret it!" I promised, almost forgetting to whisper.

I hurried back to the cottage, going over every detail I could think of. This had to go smoothly.

I was cautious as I stepped back in through my window and quiet as I packed my carpetbag.

When everything was settled, I withdrew my küzas from their hiding place under my bed, and I stowed them away in my reticule.

I was ready, yet I had time to spare. I decided against sleeping, knowing that I would only toss and turn. Instead, I sat on my bed, staring at the enchanted parchment Aster gave me.

It looked as normal paper did, but its weight was extraordinary. I could easily tuck them away in my bag without damaging them. Better yet, I could easily pack one, and leave the twin here for my aunts. That way, they would be able to contact me whenever they needed to.

I went to the sitting room and took the leather bound diary for myself. It would be my way of contributing to my family's words with my own adventures.

I also packed away the five loaves of bread that were left over from the festival. They were beginning to stale, but they would suffice and keep me full on my journey.

The only thing left to do was write my farewell letter.

I wrote it quickly.

_Dear Althea, Aster, and Avery – _

_I hope this finds you all well, and I hope you can be forgiving. What I have done is unthinkable, and I must apologize for my chicanery. _

_I have left with the royal caravan, and by the time you read this, I will be well on my way to IIülani Castle. I am not alone. Dürek was kind enough to accompany me. Please inform his mother that he is alive and safe._

_I know you believe me to be in danger, and that very well maybe the case, but I can't allow it to stop me from living. I can not allow myself to die with my curse._

_So please, do not worry for me. I am in good hands, and I will stay away from sewing rooms. I will be cautious, and I will spare no details once I reach the castle._

_I love and miss you all._

-Rosa

I only hoped they would read my words and forgive me. Was it customary for fairies to hold grudges? There was so little I knew about them; about myself, for that matter.

When our first rooster crowed, I knew it was time for me to make my leave. I placed my letter where I knew my aunts were sure to find it, and I slipped out my window for the second time that night, carpet bag and wooden trunk in tow.

I had remembered to pack several becoming gowns for use at the castle, but my traveling garments were not so flattering. I wore my moccasins, something I would have to get used to on the journey.

Lügh as overseeing the preparations, helping tie down racks of luggage. When he spotted me, he looked surprised.

"Rosa!" he said with a smile. "I didn't think you would be attending! I waited for you." He sounded disappointed.

I curtseyed. "The prince must forgive me," I said in mock formality. "I couldn't slip out to tell you the news. I only hope there is still room for me, and my traveling companion."

Dürek was nowhere in sight. I hoped he hadn't had a change of heart.

"There is plenty of room, but we won't be able to clear out a carriage until we reach the Inn tonight." He said, taking my carpetbag from me.

I'd never thought I'd have a prince wait on me!

"You may ride in my compartments, if you don't mind. There are not many other vacant seats with the rest of the travelers."

I could ride with him? I only hoped he could stand my company for the day. Dürek would have to bunk with someone else until room was made.

If only he would agree to it!

I got my wish. As Lügh was strapping down my wooden trunk to his carriage, I spotted Dürek running from back of the procession.

"I've been looking for you!" He said. "There isn't room for us yet." He didn't seem upset about it... "But, all is well. Ümma and her uncle, the Duke of Ormünd, have been kind enough to loan me space."

So he'd already found her? How long had he been waiting for me?

I apologized as much as he would allow me to, though I was almost certain he was happy for the slight change in plan.

Oh! But Lügh's carriage was the grandest thing I had ever laid eyes on! The seats were upholstered in a silk. Everything on the inside was trimmed with gold! The lone window had magnificent curtains made of a deep, purple velvet. There was even a small rug on the floor!

I sat, perplexed by my lavish surroundings. If only my aunts had come to see this!

We were off before the sun even began to peak through the horizon. Perfect. I had made my getaway.

When Lügh had told me I would be sharing his cabin, I had expected I would be a burden to him. I was wrong.

He spent most of the morning in his father's coach, speaking with the council. I wasn't at all unhappy about the privacy. It gave me time to read from the diary. I certainly knew it would keep me busy, possibly for the entire journey.

The first entry was made by Althea.

_Aster thought it would be humorous to purchase us a joint journal. I've never even kept one myself, much less shared one with my siblings! Avery and Alvin promised to keep their thoughts on their own pages, but I know them well; perhaps better than they imagine._

_Plans have been arranged, so that we leave Fairyland in a week. I'm bursting with excitement! I find it strange, how even though I am the eldest, and I feel as if I'm an adult, I am still considered young by fairy standards. Ridiculous! I should have been traveling many years ago._

_If anyone should have any concerns, they should be pointed to Avery, who is indeed the youngest, and still needs some looking after. She has been progressing marvelously though, and in the past week, she hasn't botched a single spell. Alvin all but cried when he heard the news! _

_We've been afraid that if she couldn't manage her powers more successfully, that Queen Shiva would revoke her permission for us to leave._

_She is my sister, though. That is for certain! I've never seen someone with so much determination. One can only hope she carries on with her progress. _

_For now, I am working in the finance department, which I am most thankful to say goodbye to. Who has ever heard of a fairy who works as an accountant? _

_I have tomorrow free, and it will be spent packing, and getting ready for our voyage! _

_-Althea_

I smiled. It sounded just like Althea, concerned about the destruction of her plans… Always worried.

I found myself thankful Lügh was being kept busy. I was eaten up with guilt.

Had I done wrong? They were only trying to protect me. I had spent my whole life rebelling, trying to become my own person, when really I was just pushing their limits, and pushing them away.

Though I felt deep remorse, the deed had been done, and I would forever have to live with my betrayal.

Althea had always told me that part of being brave was accepting your mistakes, yet still persevering despite them. I owed it to her to persevere; to find what I was looking for.

Not only did I owe it to my aunts, but I owed it to myself. This was no longer a game I was playing. I was dancing along a dangerous line, and I needed to be prepared when I crossed it.

The entry also reminded me how little I knew about fairy customs. What did Althea mean when she spoke of Avery's botched spells? Were such things possible to maim? I feared what would happen if I were to actually try magic.

I would have to remind myself to search the castle library for books about fairies, once we reached IIülani.

I sat by myself almost the entirety of the day, taking in the sights. Shübü, and the area around it, was lucky to be lush and green. The hills seemed to roll endlessly.

I jotted down everything I saw – from herds of cattle, to fields of wild rice, to enormous thickets of trees. I didn't want to miss a single detail.

When the afternoon came, I snacked on the loaves of bread, and read more from the diary. I enjoyed flipping through its pages, and I made sure to read it at a leisurely pace. Once I finished it, I knew I would never again have another piece of my father.

It wasn't long after that the carriage halted, and Lügh poked his head in. He looked disheveled, as if emerging from a heated discussion. Out of respect, I remained silent.

"We should reach the Inn in a few hours time. I hope you weren't too lonely." His voice seemed far away, almost cold.

I shook my head. "I've been keeping myself occupied."

"I'm afraid I must reside the rest of the journey in my father's cabin. Will you manage?" His tone changed, becoming kinder.

I smiled, finding my voice, "You needn't be concerned about me, Your Highness. I'm by myself often. I sometimes find it the best company."

Finally. A grin tugged at his lips. "Also, I wanted to inform you that the crown will be paying for your chambers and meals. The same offer will be made to your traveling companion." The traveling companion who was riding with someone else…

Though I had bread to keep me full, thoughts of a warm meal taunted my stomach. I wondered if Aster was beginning to cook dinner already.

I told Lügh I was thankful, and he ducked out, only to peer around the door for one last moment to say, "Again – please, call me Lügh."

* * *

**So she's finally set off on her journey! It will still be a while before she gets to the castle; not for the next three or four chapters. I'll try to update a little more frequently once I start working on it again.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I still haven't written past chaper 11, so I'm catching up to myself... oh well. :] I'll manage.**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

The Inn was on the edge of Mücer, a town known best for its immaculate hospitality. Since it sat upon a notorious hot spring, tourists came from all over Pü to relax in the steamy waters.

I wouldn't be staying long enough to experience the spas, but the Inn was spacious and grand. Dinner consisted of a hearty hen and onion stew with a side of steamed carrots, followed by a wonderful desert of spice cake.

It was all delicious, yet I longed for Aster's cooking.

Dürek seemed to be faring well with the Duke of Ormünd. He sat down the table down from me, looking relaxed and merry. Ümma appeared much less petulant than she had at the festival.

He didn't even speak to me, or look my way for that matter.

That night, I was to share a room with Lügh's travel companion, a lass I had seen him dancing with at the festival. Her name was Üda, and she was seven years older than I. She was tall, and plump, with long black hair and a kind face.

Though I had expected her to be as all other courtiers, soft spoken and well mannered, she surprised me.

She was bawdy and loud; not enough so to insult me, but enough to keep me entertained. I could easily see why she was appointed someone's companion. I found it very hard to frown when she was near.

I learned quickly that Üda not only kept Lügh company when he traveled, but she also spent time with him inside the castle. I found it odd that a maiden was given such a chore. Certainly Lügh would find more comfort with a lad his own age.

"My mother is a cook in the kitchens, you see." Üda explained as she turned down the covers on her bed. "I've spent many days helping her at her station, and when Lügh's uncle spotted me. He thought I was the perfect choice to befriend the prince." She scoffed at the very thought. "I'm a bother to him, and him to me, to be quite frank. But we do what is expected of us, non-the-less."

She told me she acted as a statue when they were together.

"If the prince needs to rage, I let him vent his anger. If he is sad, I listen to his stories. If he is happy, I am the first to share his delight."

From the sound of it, she knew more about him than he about her.

"And that's how it should be!" Üda said, frankly. She arranged her pillows and crawled into bed. "He's a good boy, he is. But I must know my place. I've probably already spoken too much. I'm sworn to silence when it comes to his personal affairs. To be honest, I was quite happy that I wasn't much needed during this journey. It's actually beginning to feel like a holiday for me. He even provided me with my own carriage, since he was planning on spending so much time in the king's compartments."

We talked as long as I could. The day of traveling and the sleepless night before hand had left me exhausted. Üda was still talking when my eyelids shut for the night.

In the morning, we woke before sunrise and packed what little belongings we had in our room. Before I went down to breakfast, I checked my carpetbag, hoping for a reply from my aunts.

To my disappointment, the parchment remained empty.

Breakfast was eaten with great haste. I swallowed lumps of hot banana porridge quickly to keep with the time.

I was then informed that a spare carriage had not been cleared out and that I was to ride, yet again, in the prince's wagon. I had managed to spend the day before in his cabin alone, but what should happen if he accompanied me, and I was forced to converse with him?

I would surely speak out of turn!

Üda bade me farewell on her way to her own carriage, and promised I would see her shortly. How I wish she could have stayed!

I didn't even get a chance to speak with Dürek before he followed the Duke of Ormünd into their coach.

I felt a little lonely, sitting alone in Lügh's compartments. He was yet again subjected to his father's quarters, and I was left to stare out the window by myself.

My self-proclaimed adventure was quickly falling apart. I no longer felt excitement, even when we entered the Jüpada Forest, which was well known for elves. The trees were so thick, little light came from the canopy of leaves over head.

The darkness just left me more homesick. I cried off and on, scolding myself all the while. I knew this was what I deserved. Had I not been a schemer, I would never be in such a lonesome situation.

I moped the entirety of the morning, not even bothering to read from the journal, or write down my own experiences. I found it far more pleasing to sit in thought, punishing myself for my dreadful actions.

But, by early afternoon, the carriage slowed to allow Lügh to entrance. He sat across from me, looking only slightly more pleased than he had the day before.

I mopped my eyes, and hoped I didn't look as awful as I felt.

Perhaps he sensed my sorrow, for he kept conversation short.

"I'm sorry; the men didn't have time the last night to prepare your coach. It will be done the next chance we get." He promised.

I didn't really mind riding in the luxury of his cabin. In fact, he was gone so frequently, it was already as if I was traveling in my own quarters. It was when he was near that I began to worry.

"I should have Üda come keep you company when I'm riding with father. She normally rides along side me, but I've been a little distracted this journey." Lügh said seriously. "Besides, you shouldn't be sitting all by your lonesome."

I told him I that I would love for Üda to ride with me. Perhaps she could tell me more about court life.

"I hope we reach the Inn on time," Lügh added, looking out the window, trying to see the sky through the thick branches above. "A scout has informed us that rains from the south are headed in our direction. I'd hate to be caught in it…"

His voice trailed off.

Rains from the south? So the flooding was goin to quickly be covering all of Pü. I wondered if took the matter as seriously as I did, and I wondered how Shübü was handling life in my absence.

His face retreated into the shadows of the curtains, but I could still see traces of bitterness.

I found myself wishing to be in my own carriage, or better yet, back home. Warm and safe in my bed. I'd been a fool to think I could manage such a journey on my own.

I was becoming nervous at every turn!

Lügh quickly apologized, "If it were up to me, I'd spend the entirety of the voyage in my own cabin." He said honestly, sighing. "You must forgive me for any outburst I may have. I realize you are unknown to this sort of thing."

Perhaps he regretted inviting me along.

"I just can not stand another minute listening to my father and his council." He shook his head. "I know I mustn't speak such things to you. I trust you'll be silent, but I don't exactly see eye to eye with my father's ways."

That would be a relief to everyone in Shübü. To everyone in Pü, for that matter.

I remained silent, following Üda's example and listened rather than giving my input. What little opinion I had would be meaningless to the crown. After all, I knew very little about statecraft.

"You're quiet," He said, glancing at me. "I had expected a little more from you."

Such honesty! I felt obliged to converse. "I must admit, I am rather uneducated when it comes to political matters."

"If that be the case, then you are far more suitable to run a country than my father's council." He said, coldly.

I fidgeted in the silence. He was angry, and I knew nothing of how to calm him down.

"May I ask your opinion?" Lügh asked, his demeanor warming slightly.

I nodded, "You may ask me anything."

"What do you think of the situation in the south?"

I wanted to sift through every possible answer I could give, delicately picking the right words. But blatant honesty was what I was known for. Without hesitating, I replied, "We're suffering. Shübü has been doing well, since the rains have steered clear of the area, but I fear they will soon, too, succumb to the floods. I only wish the crown saw it the same way I did."

Lügh almost smiled. "I agree."

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly. We spoke little of politics, but shared stories of our lives.

I told him about my aunts, how uniquely different they were from one another, and how they nearly drove me to insanity. I told him of my daily chores; of the chickens, and our beloved goats. I spoke well of Dürek, and recited humorous tales from our childhood, all of which ended with the two of us winding up in some form of trouble.

Lügh listened intently, laughing where expected, asking me numerous questions. It was obvious that he was truly interested in the life of a peasant girl, though that only brought me a great curiosity.

Why was the life of commoner of such interest to a prince?

In return, he spoke of palace life. He told me all about his cousins and his uncle, who was a member of the king's council. He recited lessons he had been taught from his governess. He mentioned his horse, which seemed to be his lone pride and joy.

He also explained to me that being a prince meant that he had very few friends. Üda was the closest her had ever achieved, though she had been appointed to him. He had never been able to make a companion on his own.

"Except for you," he beamed, as if proud of himself. "I came on this journey with full intentions of meeting someone I could converse with."

For that, I wanted to thank him. He was the catalyst for my quest. Without him, I would still be in Shübü, unaware of my heritage, and ignorant of my curse.

I couldn't yet decide if I was happy to know the truth, or if ignorance was bliss. In honesty, I missed my aunts; my animals. I missed spending time with Dürek and baking loaves of bread with Aster.

I decided it was bitter sweet, and though I missed my life in Shübü, and I felt the tremendous weight of guilt on my shoulders, I knew that I had made the right decision.

Lügh was very passionate about one subject, though. When describing IIülani, he spoke highly of the scenery; the sprawling ocean, the tumbling hills, and the never-ending forest of pines. He described everything in full detail, leaving nothing out. It sounded like a dream!

"There is one thing, though" He said. "You may find the request odd, but…"

I straightened, worried about his demands.

He sighed, "Though the landscape in IIülani is superb, I must admit the town is rather unique. The nobles have easy access to the market place, which means they are located right near the entrance to the castle." He paused, contemplating his words carefully. How I wished I had such control over my expressions!

He continued, lightly. "That doesn't mean the town is safe – on the contrary, IIülani is most notably known for its foul play."

Foul play? I asked him what he meant.

He wouldn't elaborate any more than that, and asked me to steer clear of the market unless I was accompanied by someone. "Even Üda avoids town when she can." He said. "You shouldn't venture into it alone. But, I'll take you there myself, if I manage to find the time."

Though I wanted to, I couldn't bring myself to make any promises. I knew better than anyone that if I were to swear against something, I would most likely go back on my word. The best reply I could muster was, "I will try my very best." And I would, unless temptation got the better of me.

Lügh didn't seem very satisfied with my answer, but he accepted it with great tolerance. He had been far too kind towards me on our journey.

As I was about to thank Lügh for his hospitality, and for everything else he had done for me to make my endeavors possible, there was a flash of lightning so bright, it illuminated the darkness around us.

I trembled as I waited for the thunder, which followed almost immediately. It boomed with force, shaking the entire carriage. Outside, the horses whinnied anxiously.

And then the storm was upon us. The cloud burst open, and rain seeped through the canopy of trees above us, drenching the entire caravan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to those who have been adding my story to their updates~ _It really means a lot to me._**

**Also, thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10:**

The noise was so loud, Lügh practically had to shout. "Stay here!"

Before I could protest, he opened the door, slipped out into the downpour and clambered to the top of the carriage. I sat, bewildered. What on earth was he doing?

I quickly found out. The door opened once more to make way for the trunks that were tied to the roof.

Lügh handed mine in first, and with force, I managed to situate it out of the way. He retrieved two more trunks, and with my help, we heaved them inside.

"The others should be fine." He said, brushing the sodden hair from his brow. He was soaked to the bone! His silk doublet would probably never recover.

"Its coming down fierce out there." Lügh said hurriedly. "The drivers will not be able to navigate in this weather, and if it becomes too flooded, it will be impossible for the horses to pull the carriages. I'm going to speak with my father."

I didn't object. I suspected that this storm was a little taste of what the southern regions of Pü were suffering with.

Though Lügh's coach was bigger than usual, the trunks took up the majority of the floor. Once he was out of sight, I opened my luggage to investigate any possible leaks. My things remained dry, thanks to Lügh's quick thinking.

I turned to my carpetbag and checked my parchment. Still nothing. Why weren't my aunts writing to me? Had they not found my letter?

I pushed my worrisome thoughts aside. There were much more important things I needed to be concerned about. First of all, what was I to do with my parchment? I feared what would happen to it, should it be introduced to the rain. I decided to burry it in the depths of my bag, and hope that it wouldn't be damaged.

Lügh seemed to be gone for an eternity. I sat with great impatience, listening to the storm swirl around me. The wind blew so rapidly, the coach swayed against its force.

After what seemed like the end of time, Lügh returned, only to usher me out. "Gather your things." He instructed. "Take from your trunk what you must, but we shall return in the morning."

I needed nothing from my luggage, but I clutched my carpetbag closely too me, hoping to protect it from the treacherous rains.

Others were leaving the safety of their carriages, as well. Courtiers and Lords poured out onto the muddy pathway, all baring expressions of bewilderment to match my own, while the rain beat down with force. Where were we to go for shelter in the midst of all these trees?

I asked no questions, but followed Lügh with caution, my eyes scanning the blackness around us. Not a single part of me was dry, and my shoes quickly filled with water.

The only light we had to guide us was the flashing lightning above – at least, what of it managed to seep through the tree branches overhead.

In the distance, I spotted a large group of people. One was for sure the king. He was tall by my standards, yet I was sure he stood below the prince. He was stout, with a very thick waste. He was definitely Lügh's father, as they shared the same dark red hair.

Several members of King Ügene's counsel situated themselves around him. I wondered which one was Lügh's uncle.

But beyond the men, stood several foreign silhouettes. As we ventured closer, I noticed though they stood at normal height, they were different. It wasn't until we were upon them did I notice their green skin, waxy, moss like hair, and leafy patchwork robes.

They were elves! Elves had come to our aid! I felt a glimmer of hope. We were saved!

And yet, they did not look even remotely pleased. I wondered if King Ügene's unpopularity had reached the knowledge of the elves. Did such creatures care about political matters?

"We are lucky to have a linguist traveling with us," Lügh whispered to me. "These elves speak not a word of Püzü."

A man in a thick tailored overcoat was speaking to the group of elves. Once everyone of importance had been formally introduced, and the _kummeck ims powd's_, or "hellos" in Elfian, were said, we were lead to the largest tree in the forest. It towered overhead, blocking out much of the rain.

The entire caravan filled into the opening carved into the tree's trunk. It was impossible to count the number of people. There were so many! I couldn't believe the elves' hideaway had the capacity to sleep so many.

We followed stairs deep into the ground, Lügh at my side. I looked for Dürek in the crowd, but he was nowhere to be seen. I hoped nothing terrible had befallen him. If something were to happen to him on this endeavor, I was sure to never be forgiven. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, for that matter!

The crowd filed out into a large hall, large enough to accommodate not only our travelers, but the rest of the Elfian clan. I hadn't the slightest imaginings of such a palace underground!

The translator spoke in hushed voices with the nearest elf. "If you will follow Gaulen here, he shall lead you to your sleeping quarters for the night." He announced with a voice of command to the awaiting humans.

I was tapped lightly on the arm. I turned to face an elf maiden. She was taller than I, with pale brown eyes and moss-like tresses. "If you will come this way, I shall show you your room."

Confused, I looked at Lügh. He seemed just as perplexed as I was. As I turned to follow her, he made an attempt to stop me, but then halted, as if he decided against it.

The corridor I was led down was dark and narrow. It soon came to my realization that no one else from the caravan was following. I became anxious of the woman in front of me.

We came to a hallway of doors. She opened one on the very end. I found myself in a very charming room. To the right was a modest little table with two wooden chairs sitting on either side of it. A torch blazed on the wall. There was a lone hammock, hanging from the tree roots overhead. The ceiling and walls were all made of tightly packed dirt. I was amazed at the construction.

The elf began to unfold a blanket as I set my carpetbag down, admiring my surroundings. "Do you always trust so easily?" She said to me.

I frowned. "No. But I supposed I would not be in danger here." The elves didn't seem like the aggressive type. I had never met one in person before, but through all the tales I had been told, they seemed rather peaceful.

A thought struck me, "I thought no one here spoke Püzü." I said.

"I don't."

I was confused. "Then how are we conversing right now?"

She looked at me in disbelief. "I assume you are joking? I must apologize. I do not follow your human humor."

I shook my head.

"I can safely say you are the strangest fairy I've ever encountered! And that's saying something, as I am the leader of the elves and an ambassador of the Jüpada Forest, I see my fair share of your lot trough here!" She said, then quickly added. "My name is Shazal."

A fairy! Were elves intuitive enough to see through my human façade? I apologized, and mentally chided myself for revealing too much. Remembering Althea's instructions was more than enough for me to want to keep silent about my heritage.

"I'm afraid my tale is a long one," I whispered.

"Sit," Shazal said, pulling out one of the chairs for me. "We have plenty of time for discussion."

She sat opposite me, waiting.

I was trapped.

I told her everything, sparing no details. I had always been told that elves were by far, one of the most intuitive species to date. I wondered if Shazal could read my thoughts. Her eyes seemed to pour into mine as I told her my story.

When I was finished, she nodded, as if she understood. She almost looked as if she almost sympathized with me.

"I assume you do not wish for your traveling companions to know of your lineage?" She asked.

"Please do not tell!" I begged. "I mustn't let anyone know."

Shazal smiled, her teeth a pale green. "Your secret is safe with the elves." She reassured me. "Most fairies wish to keep themselves a secret to humans."

"May I ask you something?" I said.

"Yes?"

"How is it that we are speaking to one another? I know very little Elfian, and you admitted you do not speak Püzü."

Shazal laughed. "You weren't lying when you said you were uneducated!" She exclaimed. I felt a fool. "Fairies do not have a language of their own. They borrow their languages. I am sure you are fluent in everything from Kyrrian, Ayorthaian, and Bizidelese to Ogerese, Abdegi, and Gnomic. I bet you could even communicate with the dragons! You just haven't realized it yet."

There was so little my aunts had taught me! I didn't feel like I knew any other languages. I felt as if I was speaking in my native Püzü. I flushed. There was much for me to learn. How was I ever to reach Fairyland if I knew so little about them?

Shazal must have notice my sudden discouragement. She patted me lightly on the shoulder. "Do not worry yourself." She said. "I feel you have made right choices, though for the wrong reasons. You will find what you are looking for. I am sure of it."

She must have been speaking out of sheer kindness, for I knew elves couldn't see the future any better than myself.

"Though you are only half fairy, we were obliged to treat as full. These are the chambers reserved for our fairy merchants and travelers. I hope you find it suitable."

I told her my room was marvelous and that I had never stayed underground before. I had never heard of elves sleeping beneath the earth. I was always told they slept under the open sky.

"Are there any other fairies staying here?" I asked, hopeful. How I would have loved to speak with one that weren't my aunts!

"Yes; one."

My heart skipped a beat. "May I speak with her?" There was so much I wanted to ask.

Shazal nodded, and smiled at me weakly. "I will inform her of your arrival, though she may chose to meet with you after supper." She stood, ready to make her way out the door, then turned back to me and said, "One more thing, before I make my leave. You must remember to not be so trusting."

"Oh?" I hadn't thought of myself as trusting before. Daring, loud, and unpredictable rang true far more than trusting.

"You travel with the royal family, no?" She mused. "Beware of them. We've had many dealings with their lot, and they are unpleasant."

Though I knew her words to be true, I also knew that Lügh was unlike his father in more ways than one. I defended him, only for Shazal to smile wryly.

"Though I do appreciate the irony of a fairy befriending the prince of Pü, you must remember my words here."

"What irony do you speak of? What is so peculiar about a fairy being friends with a prince?"

"There is much you are unaware of." And with that, she clapped me on the back lightly. "Someone should be by shortly to direct you to dinner, and afterwards you may speak with our other fairy resident; if you so wish."

She left me alone to ponder her words. What had she meant when she told me to beware of the crown? Her warning seemed more like idle babble to me. Still, I promised myself to remain on my toes.

* * *

**Coming up in the next chapter~ more turmoil. Thats about all I can say.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So, if you're really into this story, I suggest you savor this chapter because I have officially caught up with myself.**

**I was going to wait a while to put it up, but all the reviews I got on the last update really put me in high spirits! Thank you so much~ 3 Maybe this will give me motivation to start writing in order again.**

**As it stands, I have about 4 or 5 chapters with random scenes written (I needed to get them out of my head before I forgot them). So, lets hope I will get back on track! ^-^;**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

I used this time to unpack the items in my carpet bag, hoping to find something to distract me from my anxiety. I was far too aware that I was only moments away from understanding what I had run away to.

Inside my bag, the things on top were dry, but I found the bottom to be drenched all the way through. I must have set it in a puddle whilst in the carriage!

Panicking, I removed everything to check my parchment and the diary. Though my clothes and reticule were soaked, my fairy-made objects remained dry.

I sighed a wave of relief, turning over the parchment to examine it.

There! Finally! I would recognize Aster's round, curved letters anywhere.

I had finally been written to!

_Dear, sweet Rosa –_

_I'm sorry it has taken us this long to respond to you, love. Now that we have Althea fully convinced not to bring you home, I felt it was appropriate to write. She was so distraught when she found your letter that she about went after you by herself._

_I'm sorry. Look at how I'm handling this. I promised I wouldn't sound angry when I wrote to you, and I am doing a poor job._

_Althea has asked us not to reply to your farewell note. I suppose she is hoping you will miss us enough to come back on your own. But I know you better than that. Being homesick won't be enough for you to stop your journey. You are far too much like your aunts, I must say!_

_In all honesty, love, I am proud of you. Don't tell Althea I ever said so, but Avery is as well. I'm aware of how you must have felt when you found out our lie. Oh, how I wish I could have taken it back and simply raised you as what you are and not what your father wanted you to be._

_Always remember that you are your own person, and I love you regardless of your actions. I will be waiting every day to see a letter from you! Don't let thoughts of the curse consume you, either. We will figure a way out of this together. _

_But, I must also tell you to learn caution. There are many things we have yet to tell you. I had hoped to explain it all to you by now, but there was very little time the night before you left. _

_Fairies are born with the ability to do magic, yes, but mastering it takes years. That's where being immortal comes in handy; we have plenty of time to perfect our techniques. But, you are inexperienced and untrained; meaning any spells you may attempt could be disastrous. _

_The magic you do now is an unconscious ability. Make an effort, and there's sure to be trouble. _

_When this is all over with, we will train you the best we can._

_As for the weather, I must warn you the storms are becoming more frequent by the day. Your aunts and I have been holding off the clouds for the Püzü Festival, but we can not continue with such big magic. The floods are soon to take over the entire country. There is very little we can do now, except wait it out. _

_Take care of yourself, and watch over Dürek. His mother worries about him endlessly._

_Love,_

_Aster_

The letter brought tears to my eyes. I had known I would be hurting my aunts by setting out without their permission, but it never occurred to me they could very well stop me at any moment they thought best.

I also didn't remotely suspect it was because of them the floods hadn't reached Shübü. How difficult it must have been to keep the land dry for so long!

I decided to reply instantly to her.

_To my wonderful aunts –_

_Your words have reached me all the way to the Jüpada Forest! This parchment truly is a marvel. _

_We came upon the storms and were rendered helpless in the middle of the woods. Luckily, a band of elves came to our aid. They have bunkers underground that they have graciously offered to us. _

_I spoke with the leader, named Shazal. I must say, there is much I don't know about being a fairy. I was instantly spotted for what I was. I must be extra cautious so that no one else discovers my secret._

_Dürek has been in the company of the Duke of Ormünd! I have yet to speak with him since we've started our voyage, but tell his mother not to worry. He is in great hands. _

_I must apologize once again for my actions. I never wanted to hurt Althea – or any of you – so badly. I promise I will be careful, and I won't make any attempts at magic. This whole adventure has been magical enough on its own! _

_I will awake tomorrow expecting a reply!_

_With love,_

_Rosa_

I hoped the entry would reach her before I woke in the morning.

Though I had promised Aster I wouldn't, I found myself longing to try out an actual spell. Perhaps her forbidding it was what made it so appealing to me, but I would have to fight off my temptations – at least until I reached Fairyland.

While I waited supper, I tried my hand at speaking another language. I wasn't successful in my attempts. Not only did I find it impossible to speak the Elfian dialect now that I was by myself, I couldn't even properly recite the one line that I knew of the Ayorthaian Three Tree song.

"_Ee ooshahsoo ytyty axa ubensu_…" I tried, but my accent was appalling. I couldn't get my native Püzü out of my head. Even if it took my entire life, I was determined to control my language abilities.

Next I tried Kyrrian and Bizidelese. I found both equally as difficult, and when I attempted Abdegi, I tried to imagine I was speaking to a giant, hoping it would further my progress.

I practiced with no avail until a serving maid came to take me to dinner.

The dining hall, though enormous as it was, was packed full, elves and humans separated down the middle. The gesture, most likely made due to the language barrier, still felt cold and unwelcoming.

I was ushered to the 'human' side by the maid, and saw Dürek waving to me. Beside him sat the wench from Ormünd, looking as ill-tempered as ever.

I took a seat on the bench across from them, happy to finally get to visit with my old friend. Lügh sat several tables away, next to his father. To his left was Üda, looking as cheerful. She caught my eye and winked.

"It seems like it's been ages!" Dürek said as I situated myself. "How have you been enjoying yourself so far?"

I was enjoying myself much less than he was, that was for certain. "I've never had a more splendid two days!" I said, fake smile in place. He didn't seem to notice my forcefulness, or perhaps he just ignored it.

Lady Ümma looked around the hall, plucking at the golden chain around her neck nervously, evidently uninterested in our friendly exchange.

She kept quiet through the entire meal, listening to mine and Dürek's light-hearted repartee.

With conversation I was satisfied, but dinner was lacking. Everything was soup! For the appetizer, we had spinach-artichoke. The main course was carrot and potato. Desert was a sweet red bean soup, which I couldn't bring myself to finish. I wished I hadn't left my bread in the carriage. Surely they would be stale by now, but I longed for more sustenance.

Dinner was finished quickly, and Lady Ümma was escorted to the bath hall. I finally had the opportunity to speak with Dürek without fearing her company.

"How has the Duke of Ormünd been treating you?" The question had been nagging me all through supper. Was Lady Ümma always so cold and reserved?

"They've been very hospitable," Dürek said. "The Duke has been teaching me the joys of hunting – he says if he has time, he will take me on a small excursion once we reach IIülani!"

The Duke was already treating him as a son! Dürek had the misfortune of losing his father when he was young, so he missed out on the typical fatherly adventures that all the other boys in Shübü got to experience. He always said the fact that I also didn't have a father made us better bonded. Would that still be the case if he were to ever find out mine was alive?

I felt happy for Dürek, regardless of how much I disliked the wench from Ormünd. He seemed to have found his place.

"So where did that elf maiden take you earlier? I thought they didn't speak Püzü." He asked.

"Oh," I began, thinking quickly for a suitable lie. "She knows enough for small conversation. But my aunts have dealings with these elves. Avery trades fabric with them often. They wrote ahead and asked the clan to care for me if something should happen." The lie sounded pathetic, even to me.

"Very lucky!" Dürek exclaimed. "Are your chambers nice?"

He actually believed me?

I described my room in detail.

"You have a table? Yours are much nicer than mine. We are staying in caverns that sleep twelve!" He told me.

The subject changed to Lügh. It apparently was no secret that I had been subjected to ride in his coach, except, Dürek seemed to be the only one who was openly opposed to it. "Why haven't you demanded a better riding station?"

"There are no better stations than the prince's quarters!" I objected.

"I didn't mean luxurious; I meant better. Away from that family."

"I know what you meant."

"Rosa, I worry for you." He said. And he looked it. I'd never seen Dürek appear so helpless before. His tone was almost beseeching.

That didn't stop me from becoming displeased. My cheeks grew hot with anger. "And why should you have concerns for me?" I asked.

"I've heard things from the Duke about the king – and from other nobles as well. The southerners aren't the only ones in complaint with the crown. What are you to do if there is a rebellion?"

I'd never thought of this. The idea was absurd! "I'm only riding in his empty carriage, Dürek." I reminded him.

"It's more than that – you're close with him now. You're his friend, are you not?"

"And why does my selection of friends bring you such turmoil?"

"Rosa, you know I think of you as a little sister."

"I am older than you." I corrected. By a few simple months, but it was no matter.

Dürek's ears tinged pink. "Yes, well, that's still how I think of you. I'm worried you are falling prey to bad company."

I grew angrier still. Who was he to determine who was bad company and who was not? "Oh, and you're so talented at finding companions, is that it?" I retorted. "The lass from Ormünd is quite a catch, I must say. She nary speaks a word and always bares the look of petulance. She won't even look in my direction."

It was lucky very few others lingered in the dining hall now, as our exchange became heated. Dürek's voice rose. "How dare you! You don't even know her!"

"And you know nothing of the prince." I snapped, the walls echoing with my words. "He has been nothing but hospitable to you – opening up his caravan and allowing you room in his castle. This is how you wish to repay him?"

Dürek's jaw became slack and he stared at me with wonder. It was the first true fight we'd ever had, and I'd never felt so angry before in my life.

"I am your friend, and I only want what is best for you!" He finally said.

"If you were a real friend, then you would support me, despite your own opinions. But, I suppose you are not such a friend. You would rather have your own way and have my displeasure, rather than putting your objections aside for my happiness."

Dürek stood, the anger in his eyes matching the rage within my belly. "Fine. Have it your way. And when everything goes wrong for you, Rosa, you won't have me to cry to. I refuse to be punished for your misguidance now as I always had been during our childhood." And with that, he stormed out of the hall, not once looking back.

Several elves watched him leave with great curiosity. I stayed behind, far too miserable to make my own leave. We had said such horrible things to one another, and I regretted every single blow that was dealt.

I was left to ponder his words. Had he meant what he said? Had he resented the time we spent together when we were younger – the times we caused endless mischief, all normally my doing, and getting swats on our hands?

Those memories, although so far away from me, were the one's I cherished most – when it mattered not who was our king, but who found the ripest berries to make paint from, so we could finger-paint on the windows. Or who managed to smuggle in the nastiest, slimiest frog into Avery's linen basket. Or who could fashion the most realistic fake spiders out of coal and weeds to scare the customers in Süfia's bakery.

Althea had always told me, "An angry man's words are a calm man's thoughts."

I supposed Dürek really had meant his words, and I wasn't sure if our friendship could ever recover. He clearly thought that I chosen Lügh over him.

And what was worse; I wasn't sure if I returned the prince's companionship. I wasn't sure that he was truly my friend – someone I could whole-heartedly trust. After all, I needed him in order to reach Fairyland.

What would he do if he discovered I had used him? The very thought was enough to send me into a state of panic. He was always overly kind to me, and I had taken advantage of his generosity, only to obtain my own means.

I was no better than the wretched Ümma of Ormünd.

I trudged back to my quarters, feeling the weight of my betrayals on my shoulders, and feeling disconnected with my human half.

Perhaps things would be better once I reached Fairyland. Perhaps I would finally feel as if I belonged somewhere. A place where I could live forever, and not have to deal with the tidings of foolish humans.

Once inside the safety of my chambers, I wanted nothing more than to crawl into my hammock and cry myself to sleep, but a knock on my door reminded me I had other matters to attend to.

I wiped my eyes and adjusted myself, ready to answer, and face all that I was searching for.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaaand that's all I will have for a while! As it stands, I can't believe I've made it THIS far. But since I love this story so much, I will strive to keep it going until the very end~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I'm still writing on the story, but I've been working on chapters that are later on in the plot; so I don't forget things ;/ Also, I've been going through quite a bit lately with work and other things, so expect updates to be a lot less frequent.**

**Also: As I've reread this, its clear to me that this story is a little more 'in-depth' than Gail Carson Levine's works. (I.E. a lot more dialogue and a much deeper plot with more emotion.) In a way, I regret making it so serious, but I really can't mimic her style, as much as I wish I could. I hope everyone can enjoy the story, not only for its ties to GCL's tales, but for what it is on its own.**

**So, here is chapter 12. A little short, but much anticipated~  
**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Even when one meets a fairy, it is very hard to set aside the common stereotypes you are so accustomed to hearing. In stories, fairies are lovely and graceful. They are whimsical when speaking and always ready to lend a helping hand when you need them the most.

In reality, such things are nonsense; mere fantasies. Real fairies look no different than humans and they reveal themselves less frequently than when the rare blue moon hangs in the night sky.

Upon seeing the neighboring fairy that was staying in elves' barracks, I had to remind myself of these facts. I had expected her to be tall, proud, and beautiful, radiating waves of unmistakable magic.

Instead, when I opened the door, I was greeted by a withering elderly woman. She was small, even more so than myself, and hunched with age. Her wrinkles seemed endless, and her hair was no whiter than snow.

"Shazal told me quite a bit about you." She whispered with force, her head held high. "I must say, I never thought I would see the day that I managed to run into the likes of you." She let herself into my chambers and then proceeded to examine my features in the pale light of the torches along the walls. Her mouth, which seemed to be permanently etched into a thin line, curled into a slight smile. "I see a lot of your father in you." She whispered finally.

My breath caught in my throat. "You know my father?"

The fairy's smile faded as she made her way to one of the vacant wooden chairs. "It would be more accurate to say I _knew_ your father." She corrected me as she settled into the seat.

I situated myself across from her, feeling rather disheartened.

Seeing my disappointment, she explained further. "He hasn't been seen about Fairyland for many a year. But everyone knows of him, and of you."

I was well-known? I found the very idea laughable. Up until recently I had been completely oblivious to lives of those at Fairyland, and now, two days after the discovery of my heritage, I was learning that my existence was of no secret to them.

"How could you possibly know of me, Miss –" I trailed off. What was I to call her?

"Mary-Alice. Just Mary-Alice." She told me. "We fairies tend to know our lot quite well. For the most part, we are sired in Fairyland, and stay there until we are given permission to leave. Your father, and your aunts, are all younger than myself, but I remember them as clear as glass. As for you, you are known because it isn't often offspring spawns between a fairy and a human, you see. You're a bit of an oddity."

I blushed. An oddity! Such a harsh choice of words.

"Don't take me wrong," Mary-Alice went on, her voice barely a whisper. "Its happened in the past, but as of late, the fairies and humans have been somewhat segregated, especially in Pü!"

"I'm afraid I don't follow." I murmured. Why was Pü any different from Kyrria and Ayortha? If anything, given the fact that our borders met with Fairyland, we should have been better associated with them!

Mary-Alice chuckled to herself lightly. "Shazal had mentioned of your unawareness, but I hadn't expected it to be so great!" She exclaimed.

I slumped in my seat, not wanting to hear yet another lecture. I scolded myself for being so ill-prepared. I should have at least purchased research material from the town's book keep before I came on this excursion. It would have saved me much embarrassment.

"It makes me wonder what those aunts of yours have been teaching you." Mary-Alice muttered.

"By my father's wishes, I was raised human." I explained, hoping the fact might redeem myself.

"Is that so?" Mary-Alice asked, her tone clipped. "And how did you not realize what you were when your unconscious ability to do magic kicked in?"

Again, I felt my cheeks grow hot. I had always blindly trusted Althea's explanation about the strange happenings I was surrounded by. I was a fool to have believed such irrational reasoning.

"Oh, child," She said to me, her hand covering my own in attempts to comfort me. I relaxed slightly. "The fault is not your own. What matters now is that you have bravely taken initiative and have gone to seek out the truth. For that, you must be respected, but I'm afraid the information I can offer you is little."

I smiled at her. "A little is more than I can ask for."

"Well," She said, taking a deep breath. "Where to begin? I won't be able to help you locate your father, but I can tell you this; the rains that we are suffering through are no act of nature."

I gaped at her. What could she possibly mean?

Mary-Alice continued. "That king we have now – he's a tricky one; him and the entire royal family. Several years ago, he held a meeting with Queen Shiva of Fairyland. Pü's lands were suffering from drought, you see. I suspect you were nothing but an infant at the time. While IIülani, as close to the sea as it is, managed to thrive in the times of trouble, the rest of country was in great distress. King Ügene, and that council of his, demanded that Queen Shiva and the rest of the fairy folk send rains down so that Pü could begin to flourish once more. The fairies declined. This is why, of course, we wish to keep secret. Humans want us to solve each and every dilemma that comes their way! Queen Shiva was kind in her refusal, yet the king was vindictive, swearing to wage a war if his request was not met. Had there been a war, Pü most certainly would have been the victor. Fairies aren't fighters by any means, and big magic is still out of the question. But, to teach King Ügene and the rest of Pü a lesson, they decided it was for the best that they send rains down."

That most certainly explained the floods we had been facing! So they were fairy induced! "How is sending a torrential downpour not big magic?" I asked. For an entire country to succumb to foul weather, their spells had to be at least precise and thorough.

"Ah," Mary-Alice said, nodding. "For one or two to be apart of such a scheme, it would indeed be considered big magic. But you can guarantee every single fairy who resides in Fairyland has taken part in this mess. It's a combined effort."

"So," I muttered, thinking aloud. "When Shazal mentioned the irony of a fairy befriending the prince of Pü, this is what she was speaking of?"

Mary-Alice became quite serious. Her eyes were steel pools of intelligence with depths I couldn't even begin to fathom. "You are their enemy dear. Even if not by heart, by name and blood."

Their enemy? But I would never wish harm to befall anyone! "That's absurd!" I declared. I had done nothing wrong!

"I know," Mary-Alice agreed, shaking her head. "It isn't exactly fair, but these things never are. Those aunts of yours almost got themselves in a heap of trouble – holding off the storms for the Püzü Festival. Queen Shiva has summoned them for a trial."

I was beginning to feel ill. "A trial!"

At this, Mary-Alice laughed lightly. "Don't you worry about a thing. Their punishment, if they even receive one, that is, won't be severe. This isn't the first time those aunts of yours have opposed fairy rule."

Rebels much like myself. I couldn't help but beam with pride, feeling the familiar pang of longing. I missed them terribly.

"This is the only information I can offer you." Mary-Alice said to me. "I hope it's been at least somewhat beneficial."

It had been; and yet, at the same time, not at all. More questions stirred around in my head, and I was still unable to grasp the concept of her words. I thanked her repeatedly, hoping she knew how deeply I meant it. She had been the only one so far who was able to offer me something useful.

After she left, I swung myself back in forth and the hammock-bed and mulled over the night's events. I felt no closer to my destiny than I was the day I left home, and yet, I knew I had come several leagues since then. I just needed to piece the puzzle together.

I drifted off to sleep before I could delve any further into the spider web of ideas that were forming in my head.

* * *

**A/N: So, we're learning a bit more. The next chapter won't be so heavy.**

**Hope you liked it!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

****A/N: So, thanks to NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month), I have been writing a whole lot more on this story. It has given me the inspiration and motivation I desperately needed to get going with this again. **

**I realize now that I am honestly not much of a writer. I enjoy it while the ideas are flowing, but in the end, I lack the drive to complete a project. I'm really trying my best to keep it going. **

**Please ignore any spelling/typing errors that I may have missed. I've proof read it a hundred times, but I've been rushed to get this chapter completed, so it may be WAY less than perfect. **

**ALSO: Someone left a review, questioning the plot of this story. Don't worry. I haven't forgotten that it is based off Sleeping Beauty. No, I am not getting off track. I have the entire plot laid out, and things will fall together when the time is right. If I rushed it, it would have been an extremely short story, and there would have been no point in me writing it.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

We suited up before the sun broke, wanting to return to our travel schedule. We were still to make IIülani by the sixth day if we made great haste.

The storms of the night had rolled onward, leaving only muddy trails and broken tree branches in its wake. With what little sunlight that penetrated the canopy above, I saw that the trees were greener than ever.

Scouts had stationed themselves outside of the Jüpada Forest, and had sent word back that though the storms had carried on, gray skies remained, threatening even more rain.

Shazal, who was overseeing our progress, pulled me aside to say goodbye. "It was nice meeting you, Maid Roza." (My name in Elfian, I learned.)

Though I had only known her for a short time, she knew of my secret. She and I would always be connected. I thanked her over and over, and promised I would visit if I ever had another opportunity.

She took the time to once again remind me of her words of caution. "Heed my warning." She said simply, after throwing a quick glance towards the Royal Council.

Having very little time to ponder the true meaning of her words, I merely assured her I would.

"We send with you the luck of the elves," She said. "Vib ol pess waddo." (Stay in the shade)

"Vib ol pess waddo." I replied, in thick Püzü.

I hated to see her walk away. I would miss her.

Soon after, it was Lügh who caught my attention. He bowed slightly then said, "I am to be making the rest of the journey in father's coach. There is no sense to clear out a spare now. I'm entrusting my own carriage to you, for the time being. I hope you will take care of my quarters while I am gone?"

Though I wasn't sad to see him go, I mourned the loss of my only companion. I would be alone for the rest of the expedition. I wished Dürek could keep me company, but he hadn't so much as looked my way since our little spat. Asking him to ride with me would be fruitless. "Thank you." I said, curtseying. "Your carriage will be in good hands."

Lügh smiled, then asked, "Did you know the elf you were speaking to?" His eyes lingered on Shazal, who was now conversing with the translator.

I found myself quickly repeating the lie I had told Dürek. I wondered if the prince would be so easily fooled.

He didn't look it, but he said nothing to discount my tale. He was no longer smiling.

I was almost thankful of his leave as feelings of guilt washed over me. I resented being so deceitful. If he had ridden with me for a third day, surely his observant nature would have gotten the better of me. This expedition had made quite the liar out of me, a quality I was beginning to resent.

I climbed into the carriage, ready to begin my lonesome journey, only to find Üda sitting in Lügh's place. She was bright, and cheerful, with a basket of pale blue yarn perched on her lap. She was knitting one of the most beautiful shawls I had ever seen!

Her technique was superb. She flipped her knitting needles around so expertly that she hardly had to glance at the work she was doing.

Fits of envy bubbled in my stomach. How I wish I could be so talented!

I realized I was staring, yet Üda didn't mind. "A birthday preset for my niece." She said, indicating the masterpiece in her lap. "Do you knit much?"

The question almost made me laugh. I didn't knit at all!

I told her I had never had the opportunity to learn. It was a mistake.

Üda lit up. "I will teach you," she promised. "My sister is the finest seamstress in all of IIülani!" she declared.

She would? I wished more than anything to agree to the lessons. My imagination soared. If I could learn something as simple as knitting, it would open endless possibilities for me. I could make my own ensembles and not have to worry about Avery fashioning gowns for me. I could experiment and easily bring about new styles. I could even move on to something more complicated – like sewing!

Realization made me snap out of my reverie. My aunts surely wouldn't stand for me learn any of the sort. Even me being close to a spindle would be enough to send them into a state of alarm.

No matter how harmless it seemed, I decided it was best to decline Üda's offer, and yet the war continued to rage in my head. Part of me longed to cave to temptation – to just take my chances and face my heart's desires no matter the consequences.

But would that get me any closer to Fairyland and finding my father? Logic got the better of me. I would need to remain faithful to the promise I made my aunts if I was going to get anywhere.

No matter how beneficial, I still hated being obedient.

Üda didn't seem to take my refusal to heart. "It's a tricky trade," She told me. "You either fall in love with it, or you want nothing to do with it."

We talked steadily for the entire day. She told me about her endless accounts of court life – banquets she'd attended, nobles she didn't like, how the kitchens were run, and about her seven year old son, Üdalfa.

I found myself absorbed. I could easily see why she was appointed Lügh's personal companion. She was a marvelous story teller. She had me laughing in no time, forgetting about all my troubles, and the general atmosphere in our carriage was cheerful.

I was having such a wonderful time, that I hardly noticed when we finally departed the Jüpada Forest. The trees parted way, allowing gray skies to come into view and light to pour through the window.

Tiny droplets of rain pelted the carriage, but it was never enough to slow down the caravan. We made top speed.

That night we stayed at a local inn, where I roomed, yet again with Üda. She was marvelous company up until bed time.

Much to my disappointment, my aunts had failed to reply to me. Perhaps the parchment didn't work as well as I had hoped? I checked regularly, always anxious to hear from them.

In the morning, we departed, this time traveling through swampy landscapes. The coachman warned us that hydras were known to lurk in the Hütsüva Marshes. Part of me longed to see such a rarity, but we were fortunate and our path remained clear.

I was, however, quite enchanted with the beaches. The sea was unlike anything I had seen before. Its waves beat the shores with great intensity, sending spray flying in every direction. I could hardly keep my eyes away from the window.

"We'll remain on the beach for the rest of the journey." Üda informed me.

And so we did. Our time was always kept, despite our unwanted pit stop, and I found myself in constant merriment at Üda's side. She made the time pass in a thrice, and before I knew it, a scout announced loudly to the caravan that we would soon be entering Ilülani.

"The castle should be visible once we round the next few bends." Üda told me, a smile planted on her face. Her expression told it all; she was glad to be home.

And I was glad for such excitement! I had never laid eyes on a castle, and I was for certain the tales of their grandeur I had been told about would most definitely be shadowed in comparison of the real deal.

It was everything I was hoping it to be. The first visible feature was the pointed tops of twelve towers, all made out of peachish-red and sky blue coral. They gleamed in the afternoon sunlight, almost as if they were winking at me.

Next came the tall, slender turrets, delicately constructed out of pale sandstone, its color nearly matching that of the beaches which we rode beside. The rest of the castle came with time, each element as unique and intriguing as the last. The windows were adorned in large shells, balconies constructed of materials from the reef. The colors were worn and faded from the salty breeze, sending me instantly into a pastel wonderland.

Üda was more than amused by my awe. "If you aren't careful, lass, you will never be mistaken for a noble!"

I couldn't have cared either way. Comparing Shübü to Ilülani would be like comparing a weed patch to a rose garden. It simply could not be done. I knew when I departed on my journey that I would be far out of my element. I only wished I had known to what extent.

If the castle wasn't beautiful enough on its own, the landscapes were enough to take my breath away. The palace sat atop a grassy cliff, overlooking the forlorn sea. Beyond the sandy beaches were fields of green. Flowers blossomed here in numbers, and thickets of pine trees were spread out in clusters.

Even further beyond the pastures were broad forests which I longed to explore. It was all truly the setting for an adventure.

Our caravan made its way up the sloping hill, making entrance into the town of Ilülani. At first, little cottages lined the pathway, small and quaint. The further we traveled, the larger the houses became. By the time we reached the notorious market place, we were surrounded by spacious manors. Each one was unique, some with pillars of marble, others with shelled pathways.

The market was a spectacle in itself. Open shops were swarmed with customers, all attempting to complete their errands before the rains began to fall again. I longed to be among them, browsing for unique treasures.

We carried on much too quickly for my taste. My eyes were left wanting more as we continued to ascend the hillside. From here, I could make out the mouth of the bridge. It was wide, enough so four rows of carriages to pass side by side. I discovered quickly that it was stationary, for a vaulted roof prevented it from drawing upward. Though I found the wooden ceiling a perfect shelter from the rains, I wondered what Ilülani castle expected to do to protect themselves from succumbing to siege.

The carriages rolled across the planks beneath us. Horse hooves echoed noisily around the walkway. Servants waited patiently outside the gleaming mahogany paneled front doors, ready to greet the returning party.

"We must exit our carriages in order of arrival," Üda whispered to me as we rolled to a halt. "The royal family emerges last."

I retrieved my carpetbag and waited patiently for our turn. When the coachman opened our door, I followed Üda out slowly. The bridge beneath my feet was hard and sturdy.

Once the rest of the courtiers made their exits, the royal family followed suit. First was Lügh's uncle, tall and slender just as he was. Soon after followed who I expected to be his cousins. They all shared the same dark red hair.

Last came King Ügene. Where was Lügh?

The king smiled slightly as he turned towards the crowds, ready to address the awaiting procession.

"Welcome, all of you, to Ilülani Castle. We have made our journey very little troubles, and I am pleased to open my home to you all."

At this, the crowd erupted in applause. I found myself clapping along with them, slightly confused. Here in Ilülani, they seemed to be quite fond of the royal family. Perhaps little Shübü, so far away, had gotten everything wrong?

"Let's get moving," Üda nudged me. A servant was busy untying my trunk from atop the carriage. "I'll show you to your quarters."

As we filed into the entrance, my thoughts began to stray to the missing Lügh. "Where was the prince?" I asked, having to speak rather loudly over the chatter around us.

"Oh, he most likely stayed behind," Üda reassured me. "He does that often after he speaks with the Council. I imagine he's probably upset."

Upset over what? Not wanting to speak out of turn, I kept my curiosity to myself. The décor around me provided a wonderful distraction.

The castle was even more spectacular on the inside. Rose colored tapestries lined the sandstone walls. There were navy rugs and olive green curtains. Everything was stitched and beaded in gold.

After climbing endless amounts of stairs, I found that my room was just as glorious. There was a large four poster bed, adorned with brocade quilts and goose down pillows. There was a wooden writing desk and stool, both of which had an intricate carved design of tiny fairies. A marble wash bin sat in the far corner and in the back was a four-paned window overlooking the courtyard.

I stood stunned as the servant followed me in, discarding my heavy trunk.

"This was the best we could do in such short notice, lass." Üda frowned, looking about. I was sure her quarters were much less fine. "If you'd like one of better quality, perhaps something could be arranged."

One of better quality? "I'm sure no such room exists!" I said. I couldn't have asked for anything better.

"I'll leave to your own devices, then." Üda said, heaving a sigh. The trip had been an obvious wear on her. "Feel free to roam the castle. Dinner will be at six sharp. I will save a chair for you."

She smiled at me slightly, before making her leave and shutting the door behind her.

For the first time in days, I was alone, and I wasn't quite sure what to do with myself. I pulled myself on the over sized bed, ready to take a much needed nap.

* * *

****A/N: Boring chapter was boring. This is why I have had such a problem finishing it. Now that there are some exciting parts coming up, it should be much more of a treat to work on. Hopefully it won't take me so long to update again.**


End file.
